


Jori A-Z

by Fooldartz



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooldartz/pseuds/Fooldartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 short Jori stories, all taking place in the same universe, all based on songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally In Love

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Chapter One: Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows

                Tori opened her eyes, only to be greeted with nothing but blackness. She smiled and pulled her face out of Jade’s hair, removing her arms from around the pale girl’s waist as well. Tori sat up, doing her best to not wake Jade up. She rand a hand through her hair and tried to fix it, still smiling. This wasn’t supposed to have happened, she knew that. Jade wasn’t supposed to be her’s. She was Beck’s. The day they’d broken up, Tori had seen the pain in Beck’s eyes, and she’d know he’d eventually want her back. And Beck and Jade being Beck and Jade, she’d come back to him. Unfortunately for Beck, Jade didn’t want him back. Apparently, the reason behind the constant arguments between the couple was that Jade had decided that she wanted someone else. And what Jade wanted, Jade got.

                A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back down onto the bed, jolting her out of her thoughts. “Hey babe.” Jade said, pulling Tori next to her. Tori laughed and cuddled next to her girlfriend.

                “Hey.” Tori replied, gently brushing some hair out Jade’s face. She quickly moved forward and kissed Jade on the tip of the nose. Jade scrunched up her face in response, making Tori laugh.

                “Why were you making a thinking face?” Jade asked. Tori raised an eyebrow.

                “Thinking face?”

                “Whenever you think, you make this face.” Jade proceeded to scrunch up her face in a way that made her look constipated. Tori gasped and punched Jade in the shoulder.

                “I do not!”

                “I think it’s because you don’t think very often, so it’s painful for you.” Jade said musingly, ignoring Tori. Tori gasped again and pushed Jade off the bed. Jade got back up almost immediately, and smirked evilly at Tori. “Oh, you’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.” Jade said, crawling back onto the bed. Tori scooted away, wishing that she was closer to the edge of Jade’s king sized bed.

                “I’m already sorry, okay? Can we please just let it go?” Jade shook her head.

                “No way Vega. You can’t just push me off the bed and expect to get away with it.” She said, leaping forward and tackling Tori. Tori screamed, and then laughed as Jade began to tickle her mercilessly.

                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tori gasped between outbursts of laughter.

                “You’d better be.” Jade said, finally getting off of Tori and laying down next to her. The two lay there for a while, holding hands and just looking at the ceiling.  Finally though, Tori broke the silence and sat up.

                “Jade, did ever think this would happen?” She asked.

                “You mean us?” Jade asked, still lying down. Tori nodded, and Jade grinned. “Yes.” Tori turned to give her a skeptical look.

                “You always knew that we’d end up together?” Jade shook her head.

                “Not when we met. But I knew I’d get you when I decided I wanted you.” Tori rolled her eyes.

                “Will you ever stop teasing me and just give a straight answer?” She demanded.

                “Nope.” Jade said, popping the ‘p’. “It’s way too much fun.” Tori sighed.

                “This is what I was talking about.” She said. “I never thought we’d get together. This is weird.”

                “I agree.” Jade said. “You have royally screwed up my life Vega.” Tori nodded.

                “Would you say that this was an accident?” She asked Jade. Jade frowned and thought.

                “I don’t think that you can fall in love on purpose.” She said finally. “But I didn’t think I’d fall in love with you, and I actively hated you for six months after we met, so I suppose that accident is the best word for this.” Tori grinned and pulled out her pearphone.

                “So we’re ‘Accidentally in Love’?” She asked, playing the song. Jade groaned, grabbed the phone, turned off the song, and threw the phone in a trash can. Tori stared at the trashcan, and then looked down at her lap. “I deserved that.” She said quietly.

                “Yes you did.” Jade said, sitting up. “But don’t worry, I still love you.” She leaned over and gave Tori a quick peck on the cheek. Tori looked at her, a goofy grin on her face.

                “Even if it is accidentally?” Jade groaned and pointed at the door.

                “Alright Vega, get out. Just, get out.”

                “But this is my house.” Tori said, confused.

                “I don’t care. You cannot be close to me after that idiocy.” Tori grinned, enveloped Jade in a big bear hug and fell backwards so they were lying on the bed again. “Let go of me!” Jade snapped, struggling to escape.

                “No, I love you too much Jadey.” Tori said, spooning her girlfriend. Jade growled at the pet name as Tori continued to hug her, planting kisses all over her neck.

                “Yeah, this was definitely an accident.” Jade said, turning around to look at Tori. “I’m constantly regretting it after all.” And then she kissed Tori firmly on the lips.


	2. Beautiful Freak

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Beautiful Freak-The Eels

Tori gulped and walked up to the stage, Andre close behind. He walked straight to the piano, while she went and sat on the stool in front of the mike. She shifted on the stool nervously, and adjusted the mike stand. Andre had discovered her crush on Jade, and had decided to use the same strategy to get rid of Tori’s crush that they’d used to get rid of his crush-sing Jade a song at the next Kickback. So, they’d spent the whole week working on the song. Tori exhaled, glanced at Jade, and began to sing.

_You're such a beautiful freak_

_I wish there were more just like you_

_You're not like all of the others_

_And that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_That is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

 

_Some people think you have a problem_

_But that problem lies only with them_

_Just 'cause you are not like the others_

_But that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Yeah that is why I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_Too good for this world_

_But I hope you will stay_

_And I’ll be here to see_

_That you don't fade away_

_You're such a beautiful freak_

_I bet you are flying inside_

_Dart down and then go for cover_

_And know that I_

_I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

_You know that I_

_I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak_

Tori stood up and accepted the applause, then rushed off stage and into the school. She’d seen Jade smirking throughout the song, and had noticed Jade looking at her several times. Tori had just reached her locker when Jade rounded the corner. “Vega!” Jade smirked when Tori jumped a little.

“Y…Yeah?” Tori asked nervously.

“So, you think I’m a freak, huh?” Jade asked, smiling.

“Wh…What are you talking about?” Tori asked, panicking a little. This wasn’t fair. Jade hadn’t figured it out when Andre had sung to her!

“Oh, please. You’ve been crushing on me for over a month now. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out who you were talking about when you sang a love song to a girl who’s ‘not like all of the others’?”

“I’m sorry.” Tori blurted out. Jade blinked.

“Sorry?” She asked, confused.

“I didn’t mean to shove it in your face.” Tori said. “I just thought that confessing through song would help me get over it without you knowing, and…” Jade raised a hand, cutting off Tori’s rambling.

“Why are you sorry?” She demanded. “Are you really that dense?” Tori blinked, and Jade sighed. “Did you never go to elementary school? How do you act around a crush when you don’t know how to deal with it? You tease and mock them; you shove into them just so you can have an excuse to touch them, you do everything in your power to make them dislike you for no other reason than because you can’t deal with your feelings.” Tori stared at Jade, her mouth open in a little ‘O’.

“You mean…you like me back?” She asked, not daring to believe it. Jade facepalmed.

“Oh for the love of…” She muttered, before grabbing Tori and kissing her. She pulled away after a few seconds and stared at Tori. Tori just stared at her for a moment, and then mouthed ‘whoa’. Jade smirked. “Does that answer your question?” She asked, still smiling. Tori nodded silently. “Good. Now, let’s go.” Jade said, walking away.

“Where are we going?” Tori asked, following her to the front doors of the school.

“My house.” Jade said calmly.

“Why?”

“I just got a new movie box set, and you’re going to watch it with me.” Jade said with a grin. That grin, more than anything else, made Tori nervous.

“What movies?” She asked nervously.

“Saw.” Jade said happily. “All seven of them. Extreme edition.” Tori came to a stop.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” She said, glaring at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Tori’s wrist, dragging her along behind her.

“Too bad. I’m the one who made the first move, so I get to choose what we do for our first date.” Tori stared at her.

“That doesn’t make any sen….Did you say date?” Jade gave her a look.

“Well, yeah. We’re going to go to my house and watch movies together. What else would you call that Vega?”  Tori got a big goofy grin on her face, and Jade groaned. “I’m already starting to regret kissing you.” She moaned.

“No you’re not.” Tori said, leaning against Jade as they walked. “You love me.”

“Okay, fine, I don’t regret kissing you.” Jade admitted. “Yet.” Tori smiled, but then she got more serious.

“Seriously though. We’re not watching Saw.” Jade laughed as she unlocked her car and they got in.

“Yes we are.”

“Come on, please?” Tori asked, giving Tori puppy dog eyes. Jade chuckled.

“Look at it this way Vega.” She said, buckling her seat belt and pulling out of her parking space. “It’ll give you an excuse to cuddle.”

“I don’t need an excuse to cuddle.” Tori said with a smile, leaning against Jade, rubbing against her neck.

“I’m driving Vega!” Jade protested, scooting as far away as she could.

“Then hurry up and get home.” Tori said, pouting.

“Yeah, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can watch Saw.” Jade said, smirking at Tori.

“Gore freak.” Tori said teasingly.

“I think you mean beautiful freak.” Jade said, smiling and kissing Tori on the cheek.


	3. Closing Time

Disclaimer-I still don’t own Victorious

Closing Time-Semisonic

                Tori stumbled out of the bar. She wasn’t quite drunk, but she was definitely too tipsy to drive. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” She muttered, sitting down on a nearby bench. “Where else am I going to go at midnight?” She sighed and pulled out her pearphone, going through the contacts list. Beck would be too naggy, and he was working late anyways for his current movie role. Cat was way too loud and happy for Tori to handle this late at night. Andre’s car had been broken by his grandmother, who didn’t like the noises it made apparently. Robbie…wasn’t an option. That left one person. Tori sighed. In all honesty, she’d known it was going to come down to this. After all, she was staying at her house anyway, so she’d have to face her sooner or later.

                “Hey, could you come pick me up?”

                “Where are you?” Jade demanded.

                “In front of a bar.” Tori responded, shrugging.

                “Which bar?” Jade asked, sighing. “There are a lot of bars.” Tori looked around, eventually finding the sign.

                “The Swarthy Hog.” She told Jade. Jade sighed again.

                “I’ll be right there.” Jade told her.

                “I love you.” Tori said, putting as much feeling as she could into those words to guilt Jade into coming as fast as possible. She had a feeling something bad would happen if she stayed out here too long.

                “Love you too.” Jade said, hanging up. Tori smiled and put the phone back in her pocket, leaning back in the bench.

                A few minutes later, Jade pulled up in Trina’s car. Tori got up and got in. “Dang Jade, you must have broken a lot of traffic laws to get here so fast.” Jade sighed in exasperation.

                “You know, I don’t even know why you have other people on your contacts list.” She told Tori as the girl buckled her seat belt. “You only ever call me.”

                “That is so not true.” Tori said, laughing. Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Oh really? When was the last time you called someone who wasn’t me to pick you up from your Saturday night drinking rounds?” Tori stared at her for a moment, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with an instance when she didn’t call Jade for a ride.

                “Shut up.” Tori said, pouting, and Jade laughed.

                “I’m just saying, a contacts list is kind of redundant when you only call one person.”

                “I use it other times too.” Tori said, still pouting. “I don’t only use it when I need a ride.”

                “The Slap doesn’t count.” Jade told her. “And neither does Talking Reggie.”

                “You know, most girlfriends are nice when they pick their girlfriend up from a night of drinking. Especially when they’re using gas that they didn’t have to pay for.”

                “Well I’m not most girlfriends Vega.” Jade said with a smirk. “And I thought that’s what you liked about me anyway. You know, that I’m not like all of the others?” Tori groaned.

                “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

                “Nope.” Jade laughed, pulling in front of the Vega household. “You’re lucky your parents aren’t home, or I’d have made you walk.”

                “No you wouldn’t.” Tori said, smiling. “You love me too much to make me walk home.” Jade didn’t answer, which Tori took as a confirmation that she was right. “Jade?”

                “Yeah Vega?”

                “I’m tired. Will you carry me to bed?” Jade stared at her, and then sighed, walked around to the other side of the car, and picked Tori up bridal style. Tori let out a squee of happiness and wrapped her arms Jade’s neck. Jade responded by squeezing her butt. Tori gasped. “What did you do that for?” She demanded as Jade carefully opened the front door.

                “If I have to carry you, then I’m going to get something out of it.” Jade said, heading up the stairs.

                “Pervert.” Tori said, kissing Jade’s neck.

                “Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Jade said, dropping Tori gently down on the bed and lying on top of her. It was a good thing Tori’s parents were gone. It was an even better thing that Tori’s room was soundproofed.


	4. Daughters

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Daughters-Casey James

Jade stared at her father in disbelief. “What?” She asked, stunned.

“You heard me.” Mr. West told his daughter. “Get out of this house. If you’re not going to respect me, then I’m not going to continue to pay for you. You can have five minutes to pack, and then you need to leave.” Jade stared at him for a moment, still not sure if she was having a bad dream or not, then stormed past him. If he wanted her to leave, than fine. She’d leave.

Tori walked out of her house, ready to go to school, when she stopped. Jade’s black Accord was parked in front of her house. Frowning, she walked over and looked through the window. Jade was reclined in the driver’s seat, covered by a blanket and clutching two DVDs and a pair of scissors like a teddy bear. Confused, Tori knocked on the passenger window. After a few seconds of knocking, Jade woke up. She looked at Tori groggily, then realized who she was and quickly unlocked the door. Tori opened the door and slid into the car, frowning with concern when she realized that Jade’s eyes were red and puffy, and that she was wearing the same clothes she’d worn yesterday. “Is everything okay?” Tori asked, concerned.

“Dandy.” Jade said dryly. “I just decided to sleep in my car in front of your house for the heck of it.”

“I’m sorry, I was just worried.”  Tori mumbled as Jade adjusted her seat. Jade looked at her and sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry for snapping okay? It’s just that I’ve had a lot of crap going on lately.” Jade handed Tori the DVDs (Sleepaway Camp 2 and The Scissoring) and the scissors, then tossed the blanket behind her. Tori turned to look at the back seat, and was even more concerned to discover several suitcases, Jade’s laptop, and her bag and textbooks strewn around the back.

“Are you going somewhere?” Tori asked, worried. Jade rolled her eyes and kissed Tori on the cheek.

“Relax Vega; you’re not getting rid of me that quickly.” Jade said, smirking and buckling her seatbelt. “You have to date me for at least another year and a half before we can dump each other.” Tori didn’t move.

“Why do you have most of your stuff in the backseat?” Tori demanded.

“Actually, most of it is in the trunk. That’s just what I need easy access to.” Jade said, dodging the question. “Now, buckle your seatbelt Vega.”

“Jade, what’s wrong?” Tori asked, not moving.

“My dad kicked me out, okay?” Jade yelled, turning to glare at Tori. “He said he was sick of me not listening to him and not doing what he wanted me to do, of not being what he wanted me to be, so he gave me five minutes to grab stuff, and then he made me leave. I came here because your house was the only place I could think of.” Tori stared at her girlfriend in silence for a moment, and then hugged her.

“I’m sorry.” She said. Tori knew that what she’d said was utterly inadequate, but she just didn’t know what else to say. She had no idea how else to react to this news. Her parents weren’t there a lot of the time, but at she still knew that they loved her.

“Hugs don’t solve everything Tori.” Jade chuckled, hugging her back all the same. Tori just squeezed the goth girl tighter, putting all the comfort she could into the hug. Jade squeezed her back, showing that she got the message. They broke apart, and Jade gave Tori a small smile before starting the car. Tori buckled her seatbelt, and then frowned.

“He let you take your car?” She asked, surprised. Jade smirked.

“He didn’t mean to. He forgot that I kept the only key to the Accord in my room. So I put the keys in my pocket and walked out with them, then took the car when he went back inside. The look on his face when he ran outside was priceless.” She laughed, but Tori could hear the pained, bitter edge to it. Tori looked straight ahead, glaring out the windshield.

After school that day, Tori walked. Jade had to stay after to practice for an upcoming play, and Tori had told her to just meet her at her house. But Tori wasn’t going home. There was somebody she needed to talk to.

Fifteen minutes later, Tori knocked on the front door of the West house. Mr. West opened the door surprisingly quickly, and looked disappointed when he saw Tori. “Ah, Ms. Vega. Come in, come in.” He said, quickly masking his disappointment, and stepping to the side to allow her entrance. Tori stepped in, and he shut the door, and then turned to face her.

“What can I do for you?” He asked pleasantly.

“You can tell me why Jade slept in her car in front of my house last night.” Tori said angrily. He stared at her in silence for a few seconds, and then seemed to crumple.

“You found out about that?” He said, resigned.

“It was kind of hard to miss.” Tori snapped.

“I didn’t expect her to actually leave.” He said quietly. “We were arguing, and I decided to show her that I meant what I said by telling her to leave. I thought she’d try to compromise, or even that she’d concede. I didn’t think she’d decide to obey me.” Tori stared at him in disbelief. Some of her anger had left at the obvious pain in his face, but still…

“You expected Jade to give in or compromise when she was angry?” She said incredulously. “I thought you’ve been living with her all of her life.” Mr. West hung his head and opened his mouth, but the door burst open before he could say anything. Jade stood there, glaring at Tori.

“I went to your home, but you weren’t there.” Jade said accusingly. Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Jade whirled around to face her father before Tori could say anything. She threw an object at him, which he caught. He looked down at the object to see that it was a house key. “I felt weird having the key to a stranger’s house.” Jade growled. She turned back to Tori, preventing him from saying anything. “Come on Vega. Let’s go.” She whirled around and started to leave.

“Wait.” Tori said. Jade stopped, though she remained tense. Tori turned to Mr. West. “Don’t you have something to say to Jade?” She asked, giving him a chance to fix the mess. He stared at his daughter, and then clenched his hands into fists.

“No.” He said firmly. Tori stared at him in disbelief, horrified.

“But you said…”

“I know what I said.” He snapped. Jade tensed even more at this. She did not like other people being rude to Tori. “But she’s clearly made her choice, and I’ve made mine.” He turned and walked away from the entry hall. Tori gulped, and Jade walked out the door. Tori ran after her, slamming the door shut. They got in Jade’s Accord in silence.

“How’d you find me?” Tori asked, confused. Jade started the car and pulled away from the house before answering.

“I got out early and headed to your house. But when I got there, Trina told me you weren’t home yet. I knew that it didn’t take you that long to get home, which meant you’d gone somewhere else. And I know you like to meddle. It was pretty simple to figure it out from there.” Tori nodded, and they went the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at Tori’s house, Jade turned off the car, but sat there, gripping the steering wheel and glaring out the window. Tori gulped, and then held out her arms.

“Jade…”Jade turned in her seat and threw herself into Tori’s arms, sobbing. Tori rubbed her back silently, letting her get everything out.

“I just…I don’t know.” Jade sobbed, her tears soaking Tori’s shoulder. “I can’t live in this car forever. What am I going to do?” Tori waited for her sobs to subside before speaking.

“Well, my parents used to rent out our guest room to my cousin while she was going to college near here. I’m sure that they’d be willing to do the same thing for you.” Jade pulled slightly away from Tori to look her in the face.

“Are you sure?” She asked, sounding hesitant and scared. Tori’s anger at Mr. West grew, furious at anybody who made her girlfriend sound like that. Tori smiled at Jade.

“Of course, I’m sure. My mom loves you, and my dad’s just happy that he doesn’t have to worry about you getting me pregnant.” Jade chuckled at this.

“Well, if you’re sure.” She said, wiping her eyes.

“I am.” Tori said with a smile leaning forward and kissing Jade on the nose. Jade scrunched up her face at this, and they both laughed. Jade hugged Tori again.

“I love you.” Jade whispered.

“And I love you.” Tori replied.


	5. Escape Goat

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Escape Goat-Siobhan Magnus

                Jade stared off stage nervously. “Are you sure about this Vega?” She demanded.

                “Of course I’m sure.” Tori said, patting Jade on the back. “Singing always helps me take care of my feelings.”

                “You’re not filling me with confidence here Vega.” Jade said, smirking. “If I remember correctly, wasn’t your song at the Kickback supposed to help you get over your feelings for me? I don’t think that plan worked out so well.” Tori removed her hand from Jade’s back and glared at her.

                “One of these days you’re going to have to let that go.” She told Jade. Jade nodded.

                “I agree. Fortunately though, today is not that day.” Tori rolled her eyes and scanned the audience.

                “There they are!” Tori said, hitting Jade on the shoulder. Jade glared at her, and then looked to where she was pointing. There was her dad, and sitting next to him was his current girlfriend. Mr. West might not have any respect for creative people, but he did enjoy being entertained, and Claire loved pop music. Jade felt a jolt of nerves and took a deep breath. She and Tori had been working on this song for a little less than a week now, writing it, getting Andre to add music, and then practicing. Tori claimed that this would help her get out her anger at her father in a safe, constructive way. For some reason that she really wasn’t sure of, Andre agreed whole heartedly with this strategy of Tori’s.

                All too soon, it was Jade’s cue to go on stage. Tori patted her on the back, grinning. “You’ll do great.” She assured Jade as the goth girl headed out of the wing. Jade turned her head to give Tori a smile, then took a mike from Sinjin and walked onstage. She looked directly at her father as the introduction played, and then she began to sing.

_Never really want to talk about it,_

_Never really know who cares._

_Never want to share the reality_

_Of what’s truly there._

_I know I’ve been pretty_

_Ready to give up this whole story._

_But that’s what makes me feel,_

_So much better about me, much better about me yeah._

_You have so much power over me yeah._

_But the walls of your castle are going to start tumbling._

_The minute you face yourself then you will see._

_That you have made your bed now please set me free._

_I won’t be defeated!_

_Twisted and beaten!_

_You’ve got some kind of spell on me, and I can’t let it be._

_But I won’t let you break me._

_In my utopia, my good intentions would succeed._

_They’d make the difference and stop_

_Hurting me._

_Why’s it always gotta be bad news?_

_Or looking for a buck or two?_

_You’ve kept me from the truth,_

_With all the things you never do._

_And you’re losing power over me, yeah._

_And the walls of your castle are going to start tumbling._

_The illusion you’re living in I no, no, don’t believe!_

_And I can’t fix you so don’t you lay that on me!_

_I won’t be defeated._

_Twisted and beaten._

_And lo you know I’ve seen it,_

_I grow up in it!_

_Cause you had some kind of spell on me,_

_And I can’t let it be._

_But I won’t let you; no I won’t let you,_

_Break me._

                Jade bowed, accepting the applause as the song ended, and walked off stage, handing back the mike. Tori threw herself at Jade, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her fiercely on the lips. Jade returned the kiss, continuing the make out session, until they finally broke apart for air. “You did amazing!” Tori exclaimed excitedly. Jade smirked.

                “I know. I am me after all.” Tori rolled her eyes.

                “Well? How do you feel?” Tori asked seriously, looking Jade right in the eyes. Jade considered it for a moment,

                “Better.” She said finally. “Not perfect, but better.” Tori smiled.

“Well, that’s good.” She pressed her forehead against Jade’s. “Now tell me that I’m a genius for coming up with such an amazing plan.”

“No.” Jade said flatly, trying to push Tori away.

“Come on Jade!” Tori pouted, keeping her arms wrapped around Jade’s neck. “Would it kill you to admit that my plan worked?”

“It might.” Jade said dryly. “I might keel over from shock if I have to verbally acknowledge that all of your plans aren’t stupid.” Tori sighed.

“Just for that, you have to carry me to the car.” Jade blinked.

“Vega, I’m in a very nice, very expensive, dress.” She reminded the brunette.

“So?” Tori asked with a smile. “You don’t have any sleeves.”

“It’ll still wrinkle the dress, and that’s a pain in the ass. This thing is dry clean only.” Jade retorted. Tori pouted and Jade sighed.

“Look, how about I just kiss you again, okay?” Tori brightened.

“Okay!” She said, pressing her lips against Jade’s. Eventually, they broke apart, and Jade headed off towards the parking lot. Tori let her get ahead by a few feet, and then ran after her, jumping on her girlfriend’s back, piggyback style.

“Vega!” Jade yelled in shock. Tori didn’t weigh enough to put Jade in serious danger of falling over, but she hadn’t expected Tori to that all the same. Though in all honesty, she really should have.

“I’ll pay your dry cleaning bill, okay?” Tori said quickly. “I just really want you to give me a piggyback ride.” Jade stayed where she was, though she did grab Tori’s legs in order to keep her from falling off. “Pleeeaaassseee?” Tori pleaded. Jade sighed.

“Fine.”

“Yay! Thanks Jadey!”

“No! No pet names!” Tori kissed her on the top of the head.

“Whatever you say, Jadey.” Jade growled and kicked the front door open harder than was absolutely necessary.


	6. Faithfully

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Faithfully-Journey

                Jade frowned and tapped her feet, glancing at her watch. Beck had asked to talk to her in the black box theater after school, and she’d agreed to come. But he wasn’t there when she arrived, and he still hadn’t arrived. Just as she was starting to consider leaving though, Beck came in. “Sorry I’m late, my math class ran late.” He said, walking up to her. Jade shrugged.

                “Whatever. What did you want?” Beck looked at her for a moment, considering, before he spoke.

                “I want to get back together.” Jade stared at him.

                “Excuse me?” She asked, certain she’d heard him wrong. She and Tori had been dating for three weeks now, and neither of them was really shy about showing their love in school. Beck had to now that she was dating somebody.

                “I want to get back together.” He repeated. Jade stared at him for a few more seconds, not saying anything, and he continued. “I hate being away from you. I know that I should have opened that door. I should have fought for you, and I’m so incredibly sorry. Will you please give me another chance?”

                “You’re kidding, right?” Jade said incredulously. Beck frowned and shook his head.

                “No, I meant every word of it.” He said, taking another step closer to her. Jade took a step back.

                “I’m kind of dating somebody right now.” She told him. Beck gave her a confused look, and she sighed in exasperation. “You know, Tori? Brunette, ridiculously optimistic, loves puns, sits at our lunch table?” Beck gave her a knowing look.

                “Oh, yeah. But, come on.” Jade glared at him

                “What?” She snapped, daring him to finish that thought.

                “We all know that that’s not real. She’s just your…rebound.” Jade glared at him.

                “What?” She demanded, enraged. Beck gave her a look.

                “Come on Jade. You spend months on end hating Tori, and then suddenly you want to go out with her?” He gave her a condescending look.

                “You really suck at trying to get me back.” Jade growled. Beck glanced at her, frowning, and then pulled her into a kiss. Jade stiffened in shock, and then she heard a gasp. Looking to the side, away from Beck, she saw Tori stare at them in horror, before turning around and running from the room.  Jade placed her hands on Beck’s chest, and she felt him smile against her lips. Then she shoved hard, knocking him into the chairs behind him. He looked up at her, confused, and Jade pulled out a pair of scissors. “Never try and do that again!” She snapped, placing a foot on his stomach.

                “Jade…” Beck began, but Jade increased the pressure on his stomach.

                “Shut up.” She told him, pointing the scissors at his face. “Never kiss me again. Never hug me again. Never act like we’re still in love, again. Now, stay there until I leave. I have to go and comfort my girlfriend, who you just made think I was cheating on her.” She stomped on his stomach, and then walked out, leaving him on the floor.

                “Tori?” Jade asked, opening the door to the janitor’s closet. Her heart just about broke when she saw Tori curled up in the corner, sobbing. “Tori.” Jade repeated gently, walking towards the girl and crouching down next to her. “Please talk to me.” Tori scooted away from her, still crying. Jade sat there for a couple of minutes while Tori ignored her, then her impatience grew. She could have handled this if it had been her fault, and it had been her choice to kiss Beck. But it hadn’t been her fault. She’d been just as shocked as Tori when it happened. “Vega!” She snapped.

                Tori looked up, her eyes red and puffy. “What? I got your message. You want to break up with me, I get it.” Jade sighed.

                “I don’t want to break up with you.”

                “Oh, you were just having fun? I don’t kiss you enough?” Tori snapped.

                “Didn’t you look at me?” Jade demanded.

                “Yeah. I saw you kissing Beck. I didn’t just think that Beck was kissing the air.”

                “You really don’t pay attention, do you?” Jade snapped.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Tori asked, angry and confused.

                “If you’d actually looked at us, you’d have seen that I was stiff the whole time. I did not enjoy that kiss, and I didn’t expect him to kiss me either.” Jade told her. Tori thought back, and realized that Jade had looked rather stiff when she saw Jade and Beck kissing. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Beck walked in. Jade immediately stood up, a pair scissors seemingly appearing in her hand.

                “What do you want Oliver?” She snapped angrily. Beck held up his hands.

                “I just came here to apologize. To both of you.” He said, looking at Tori for that last part. “I thought that Jade was just using you as a rebound, and that I could get her back if I kissed her.” He told Tori before turning to face Jade.  “It was a dick move, and I deserve everything you did to me.” He said to her.

                “Yeah ya did.” Jade snapped, still pissed. Beck nodded his acceptance of this, and turned to look at Tori again.

                “Jade did not expect me to kiss her, and quite frankly, I’d say her reaction proved her love.” He told her. Tori frowned in confusion.

                “What do you mean?” She asked.

                “Well, when you left, she shoved me to the ground, stomped on me repeatedly, and threatened me with scissors. If you were just her rebound, she wouldn’t have been that upset at me for hurting you. In all honesty, it reminded me of when she’d get mad at girls for trying to flirt with me.” Tori looked at Jade a small smile on her face.

                “I’m still here you know.” Jade snapped. “Stop talking like I’m not.” Beck nodded to her.

                “So, I just wanted to apologize. See you guys on Monday.” He told them before turning around and walking out. Jade slid down to sit next to Tori.

                “Do you believe me now Vega?” She asked. Tori nodded, and then turned her head to smile at Jade.

                “I think you need to apologize though.”

                “Why?” Jade demanded. “We’ve already established that I didn’t do anything wrong!”

                “I know. But your apologies earlier kind of sucked. You need more practice.” Jade just sighed. “Come on, one little, ‘sorry’ won’t kill you.” She teased.

                “Have I told you lately that you’re pretty?” Jade finally said. Tori smiled and hugged her.

                “It’s not exactly what I had in mind, and it’s a little shallow, but I’ll take it.” She told Jade.

                “Good, because that’s the closest to a ‘sorry’ that you’re ever going to get.” Jade told Tori as the brunette rested her head on Jade’s shoulder.

                “We’ll see.” Tori said with another big smile.


	7. Gotta Be Somebody

Disclaimer-I do not own Victorious.

Gotta Be Somebody-Nickelback

                Jade sat in her bed, staring at the wall, thinking about her current situation with Beck. She didn’t like to admit it, but the spark was gone. She didn’t hate him, but she didn’t love him anymore either. Jade huffed in frustration, and tried to figure out where their chemistry and love had gone. Because it had definitely been there before. She’d never lied to Beck about loving him until recently. She thought it over. Her father had always been shitty, so that definitely wasn’t it. School was fine. She couldn’t pick up a single moment that said “This is when you stopped loving Beck!” Growling, she threw the covers off of her lap and walked over to her table, sitting down.

                Jade didn’t keep a diary. Diaries were, in her opinion, stupid, cliché, and predictable. No, she kept a scrapbook of various pictures and items to help her keep track of what had happened. She opened to the page from when her relationship with Beck had begun, and began searching the pages for the turning point. Surely there was something in here that would show her where things had gone wrong. She flipped through the pages quickly but carefully, desperate for an explanation.  Beck was one of the very few things that had ever made her consistently happy, and she did not want to lose that. If she could just figure out what had made her lose her love, she was sure that she could correct it. She had to correct it. She couldn’t handle not having someone like Beck in her life. She needed someone to go to when her home life got too shitty, when she needed to be calmed down, or, hell, if she just wanted someone to be happy with.

                “Shit.” Jade growled half an hour later. Nothing in her scrapbook gave her any hints as to what had gone wrong with her relationship. All she knew was she had already known-the spark between her and Beck had started to die after the most recent Showcase…

“No.” Jade said slowly in disbelief, flipping back to page of the Showcase and going through from there, looking carefully at the page with this new idea in her head as a filter. But sure enough, these pages displayed a pattern, especially after her first break up with Beck -a steady increase in the presence of Tori Vega, and an equally steady decrease in the presence of Beck Oliver. It wasn’t a sudden change, which explained how Jade had missed this earlier. Jade leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out the connection. Because there obviously was one. But what did Tori have to do with her relationship with Beck?

Jade knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t Tori’s fault per say. She had recently come to the realization that Tori definitely wasn’t after Beck, so she knew that Tori hadn’t purposefully killed her relationship. She also had to discount jealousy. After all, Beck had made it clear that Tori was just a friend, and it’s not like Jade’s friendship with Cat had ever done anything to her relationship with Beck. Hell, even Beck’s insistence on being friends with Robbie hadn’t damaged her relationship. So Beck being friends with Tori wasn’t the cause either. That left another possibility though.

Jade quickly looked through the book again, first looking at the pages after Tori had appeared, and then at the pages were Beck had started to appear. She gulped. They were exactly the same, or at least, so close as to make no difference. At first they were just making minor appearances-cameos really. They were there, but they hadn’t made a big enough impact on Jade to warrant much attention being paid to them within the pages of her scrapbook. But then, slowly but surely, they wormed their way into her life until they became the dominant feature of her scrapbook, with everything else taking a backseat. The worst part of it all though, was that Vega had already achieved a level of dominance in the scrapbook that Beck hadn’t achieved until they’d been dating for two months.  Jade slammed the scrapbook shut.

“No.” She growled forcefully. There was no way in Hell that she was falling in love with Tori Vega. Muttering to herself, she climbed into bed and did her best to fall asleep.

_One week later_

Jade stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Beck hadn’t opened the door. He’d ignored her ultimatum, and had decided that their relationship wasn’t worth it. And the worst part of it all was that she couldn’t blame him. She’d been considering breaking it off ever since realizing that the spark had gone.

“Damn it Vega!” She screamed at the scrapbook. This was all Tori’s fault. If Tori had never entered her life, she’d still be in love with Beck, and they wouldn’t have broken up. She grabbed the scissors Cat had given her for Christmas, and opened the scrapbook to the page where she knew Tori’s picture had first appeared, and made to stab the picture. To her disgust, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Deciding that she just didn’t want to ruin so many pages, she flipped to what was currently the last page in the book, which featured a particularly large picture of Tori. She tried to stab it, but couldn’t. Jade howled in frustration and threw the scissors at the wall. Fortunately, they bounced off and landed on her bed, undamaged. Jade glared at nothing in particular for a few minutes, until she was struck by something that made her laugh. The first thing she’d tried to use the scissors on was a picture of Tori, and the first thing the scissors had been used on in the movie they were from was “the pretty one”.

Jade’s brief moment of mirth was ruined when she realized exactly what she’d been thinking. She scowled, and put the scissors away before climbing into bed. There was no way she’d fallen in love with Tori. She’d just have to do her best without a significant other.

_One week later_

“Screw this.” Jade growled. The past week had sucked. And by sucked, she meant even worse than usual. It was actually worse than life before Beck, as her parents hadn’t gotten divorced until after she’d begun dating Beck. Pain was good. Pain helped you enjoy life, taught you just how important the happy moments were. But this was too much.

 To make things worse, Tori had been by her side constantly, asking if she was okay after the break up, always asking if she could help. And Jade had to admit, it wasn’t as annoying as usual. Jade actually appreciated some of the things Tori was doing, and had even caught herself thinking that Tori was adorable on the occasions where she was goofy, or awkward, or even when she screwed up. So screw it. She’d give Tori a chance. But first, she had to be sure that Tori would at least be willing to go out with her. There was no way that Jade was going to put her heart on display only to be rejected. At the very least she needed to confirm that Tori was a lesbian, or at least bi.

_One month later_

Jade growled in frustration as she walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts, heading for the Asphalt Café and the Kickback. She knew for a fact that Tori was interested. The girl was showing all the signs of a major crush, but she just could not spit it out. Jade didn’t want to force herself on Tori, if only because she didn’t want to scare her off, but if Tori didn’t take action soon, she’d be forced to take matters into her own hands.

She sat on a table near the stage, one with a clear view of the stage. Jade was sure that a girl like Tori, who dreamed of being a pop star, would take this chance to perform in front of a large crowd. Sure enough, not long after people had gathered in the main area to listen to the performances, Tori and Andre got on stage, with Andre going straight for the piano while Tori nervously went to the stool in front of the mike and sat down, scanning the crowd and fidgeting. Jade smiled. She had to admit, Tori was adorable when she was nervous or scared. Tori’s eyes fell on Jade, and Jade gave the girl her best sexy smirk, just to help Tori get on with her confession. Tori gulped, and began to sing.

Jade couldn’t help but smile at the song. It was so like Tori to try and confess her feelings through song rather than just admit it out loud. Tori finished the song and, after accepting the applause, practically ran off stage and into the school. Jade’s smile turned into a smirk, and she headed after Tori. As far as she was concerned, Tori had made her move, and now Jade was going to make hers.


	8. Hey There Delilah

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Hey There Delilah-Plain White T’s

                Tori lay on the bed in her hotel room, exhausted. She’d been singing all day at a recording studio for a group of record executives. It had been surprisingly tiring, and she was just happy that, after three weeks of recording, the sessions were done and she could return to LA. Specifically, she was happy because that meant that she’d be able to see Jade again soon. She was thrilled that she’d been able to get a record contract, and that they’d wanted her to produce a cd so quickly, but she hadn’t realized just how much she’d miss Jade. They’d been able to Skype a few times, and quite frankly, Jade had been adorable every time. She kept pouting and moaning about how much she missed Tori, and Tori loved every minute of it. She’d even taken a screen shot of one of Jade’s pouting faces, and it was the wallpaper on her laptop now. Jade had been furious when Tori had told her this, and Tori telling her that her anger was adorable too probably hadn’t helped matters. She loved that Jade was nicer and softer now, but she’d fallen in love with the sharp and sarcastic Jade and was usually happy when that side of Jade surfaced.

                Tori hooked her laptop up to the TV and put her copy Sleepaway Camp 2 in the disc drive, playing the movie. Tori had no idea why she liked the two Sleepaway Camp sequels so much, especially since she still hated Saw and other torture porn, and only tolerated The Scissoring and other Slasher movies. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t seen or known anything about Sleepaway Camp 2&3 until after she’d begun dating Jade, so the happiness of the relationship had become associated with the movies on a certain level. Or maybe it was just that the kills and jokes were deeply entertaining, even if Tori was got skeeved out whenever she laughed at one of Angela’s jokes. The acting wasn’t bad either, which was surprising for a late 80’s Slasher. Whatever the case, she always watched the movie when she got lonely, because it always reminded her of Jade.

                Jade sighed. It was something she’d been doing with increasing frequency since she’d begun dating Tori. Surprisingly though, this time it wasn’t because of something Tori had done. At least not on purpose. Tori was in New York right now, recording songs for some record executives who’d seen her performance at the Platinum Music Awards and had loved it. And Jade had to admit, it was impressive considering how little practice Tori had been able to get in before the show. At the same time though, a part of her wished that Tori had been less impressive, just so that Tori would still be here with her. Jade growled and shoved that horrifically selfish thought down, mentally strangling it.

                She went to the TV that was in the Vega’s guest room and popped Sleepaway Camp 2 into the DVD player. To her immense frustration, she wasn’t able to focus on or enjoy her favorite movie. Even Angela’s jokes and Aly being drowned in an outhouse failed to raise a smile. “Damn you Vega.” Jade muttered, turning off the movie. When a Slasher couldn’t entertain her, she knew something was wrong. And in this case, what was wrong was Tori’s absence. Jade jumped in bed and threw the blankets over her, settling in for what she sure would be a very un-restful night.

                The next morning, Jade sensed Tori’s presence. At least, she sensed that somebody was sitting on the chair staring at her. But really, who else could it be? Jade responded to this knowledge by rolling over to face away from Tori. Tori frowned, then picked up the chair and moved it to the other side of the bed. Jade frowned when she felt the stare resume burning into her, and she rolled over to face the other side. This went on for a few minutes until Jade finally just rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. Tori smiled and jumped on the bed next to her. “Come on Jade, you look so cute when you’re asleep! Even when you’re faking it you look adorable!” Jade refused to move her face from the pillow, just yelling into it and hoping that Tori could understand what she was saying. Either way, it would frustrate Tori, which was definitely worth it.

                “I am not adorable!” Jade yelled.

                “Yes you are!” Tori said, laughing. “You look utterly at ease, and you get this cute little pout.”

                “No I don’t!” Jade yelled in response, fighting off Tori’s attempts to roll her over.

                “Yes you do. I have pictures on my phone to prove it!” Jade sighed and removed her face from her pillow, glaring at Tori.

                “Creeper.” She growled. Tori laughed and rolled Jade onto her back.

                “Oh, don’t act like you haven’t taken pictures of me when I’m asleep.” She teased, straddling Jade and kissing her.

                “That’s different.” Jade protested when they broke apart. Tori raised an eyebrow.

                “Oh really?” Jade nodded, and Tori rolled her eyes. “And how, exactly, is that different?”

                “Because when I take pictures of you sleeping, it’s after I’ve pranked you in some way.” Jade said. “Like that time I drew a mustache on your face in sharpie.” Tori glared at her.

                “So you doing stuff to my face while I sleep is okay, but me just enjoying how adorable you are is creepy?” Jade nodded, and Tori sighed. “You are ridiculous.” Jade opened her mouth, then closed it and pouted. Tori laughed, and Jade quickly got rid of the pout, realizing what she had done.

                “What’s wrong babe?” Tori asked, kissing her on the forehead.

                “You were supposed to call me a freak.” Jade said, frowning and turning her face away from Tori. “How am I supposed to make fun of you for that song if don’t give me any opportunities?”

                “That was kind of the point.” Tori told Jade, trying to kiss her again. Jade refused to, which just made Tori smile. “Fine.” She sighed. “Stop struggling and let me kiss you, you freak.” Jade turned her head to look up at Tori and rolled her eyes.

                “You’re the freak.” She told Tori. “Stop trying to get me to refer to myself as a beautiful freak. It’s weird.”

                “Excuse me?” Tori laughed as Jade flipped her over and kissed her. They lay like that for a while, holding hands and just enjoying each other’s presence.

                “Don’t ever leave without me again Vega.” Jade whispered in Tori’s ear. “I miss you too much.”

                “Don’t worry, I won’t.” Tori replied, entangling her fingers in Jade’s hair. “I missed you too.”


	9. Iris

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls

                Tori snuck a glance at Jade. Sikowitz had given them a free day, and Jade was using the time to work on her latest play. Tori was attempting to work on her history homework, but she kept being distracted by Jade. Well, distracted wasn’t exactly the right word. It’s not like Jade was doing anything distracting, besides writing and sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth when she was thinking hard. Tori’s eyes were just drawn to her constantly, for some unfathomable reason. Jade smirked to herself at one point, and Tori immediately assumed that Jade had noticed her staring, but Jade didn’t do anything, which meant that she hadn’t been caught. Right? After all, surely Jade would take the opportunity to mock Tori if she caught her staring at her. Right?

                The bell rang, making Tori jump. She’d managed to finish her history homework, but only just, and she’d completely lost track of time. ‘That was ridiculous.’ Tori thought, stuffing her things in her backpack. There was no reason why it should have taken an hour to complete the five questions she’d had left. They weren’t even essay questions, just multiple choice questions. Jade walked past Tori on the way out, bumping into her. Tori frowned. That hadn’t been Jade’s normal shoulder check. Jade had pressed the whole length of her side against Tori for a second, which was way more body contact than was necessary. Shrugging it off, Tori headed for her history class.

_One week later_

                Tori lay on her bed, doodling in her diary. She usually wrote a few pages recapping the previous week, but this past week had been so confusing that she couldn’t put it into words. She was determined to put something in the diary though, so she’d just let herself space out and doodle whatever her subconscious told her hand to. The alarm on her phone went off, startling her. She looked over and saw that it was the alarm she’d set to tell her to go to bed at midnight. Surprised that she’d been awake for so long, Tori looked down to see what she’d been drawing. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she’d been doodling for the past two hours-Jade. Not just small sketches of her either. One picture took up a whole page, and Jade’s name was written all over the page, as well as several pairs of scissors, and even a few sketches of Jade’s tattoo.

                Tori sighed and put the diary away. This pretty much confirmed what she’d been thinking. She had a crush on Jade. Not just a small, puppy love crush either. No, this was a full-fledged, want to date, love the subject, crush. Tori got back in bed, deeply confused. She wasn’t sure what to think. She’d seen the look on Beck’s face when he’d broken up with Jade. She’d seen the pain, and she knew that he’d want Jade back. But he’d dumped her, or at least he hadn’t taken the simple steps necessary to keep her. So that meant that Tori could date Jade, right? Tori groaned and rolled over in bed, putting the pillow over her head.

                Of course not. Jade was obviously straight. She’d dated Beck for a little more than two years. There was no way she’d have done that if she didn’t actually like guys. Besides that little fact, there was the fact that Jade really didn’t like Tori. Jade had gotten nicer over time, but she certainly didn’t like Tori enough to want to date her. Tori sighed, and did her best to fall asleep.

_One week later_

                Andre stared at Tori, not sure that he’d heard her right. “Could you repeat that?” He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t going insane.

                “I have a crush on Jade.” Tori said quietly, looking down at the floor. They were at her house in the living room, sitting on the couch.

                “How bad is it?” Andre asked. Tori didn’t say anything, she just handed him her diary, open to the first page filled with nothing but Jade. Andre raised an eyebrow as he scanned the page. “Well, at least you can articulate that you’ve got a crush.” He said with a small smile. Tori didn’t look at him.

                “Look at the other pages.” Tori told him, sighing. Andre’s eyes bugged out as he flipped through the pages that came after. They were all pretty much devoted to Jade. Most of them got Tori’s mind across better than that first page, and it wasn’t creepy, but Andre was still surprised at how strong Tori’s crush was.

                “How long has this been going on?” Andre asked, closing the diary and handing it back. Tori sighed and leaned back, putting a hand over her eyes.

                “I don’t know. Three weeks? I don’t know when it started; I just realized it a week ago.” Andre frowned and remained silent. They sat there for a while, thinking.

                “I’ve got it!” Andre said finally, snapping his fingers. Tori looked at him.

                “What?”

                “I know how to take care of your crush on Jade.” He told her. Tori sat up, looking at him.

                “How?” Tori asked. She wasn’t positive that she wanted to get rid of this crush, but she was curious about Andre’s plan. Andre shrugged.

                “Simple. The same way we got rid of my crush on Jade. We write a song about it, and then you sing it to Jade at the next Kickback. She’ll never know, and you’ll get it out of your system.”  Tori thought it over, and then nodded. She wasn’t sure that it’d work, but it was worth a shot.

_Two week later_

                “I thought the point of singing that song at the Kickback was to get over your crush on Jade.” Andre said jokingly. Tori looked over at him from her seat on Jade’s lap and shrugged.

                “Jade has a way of wrecking plans.” She said, smiling.

                “Damn straight.” Jade said, pulling Tori into a kiss. Andre rolled his eyes and smiled.


	10. Josie

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Josie-Blink 182

                Jade sat quietly in the room staring at the wall. She and the others had graduated from Hollywood Arts five years ago.  The group had, surprisingly enough, managed to stay fairly close even after graduation and going their separate ways. Andre and Tori worked together almost constantly on Tori’s booming music career, as well as writing the scores for most of Jade’s plays. He’d even agreed to write the score for the Sleepaway Camp reboot Jade was working on, when it got green lighted. Cat and Robbie had gotten married, and both had very respectable careers, with Cat being a popular Broadway actress, while Robbie mainly worked as a writer, with his own plays growing in popularity. Jade and Beck were both growing in popularity and fame as actors for Hollywood. Beck had achieved fame playing Hercules in the live action remake of the movie Disney had made a year ago, and Jade had gotten to play one of her dream roles-Raven in the Twisted Metal movie.

                None of those things were the reason for Jade sitting in this room though. No, the reason why Jade was sitting here had nothing to do with their careers, though it did have plenty to do with Hollywood Arts. After graduation, Tori and Jade had stayed together, in every sense of the word together. The first thing they’d bought after getting their first paychecks (Tori’s for her first album and Jade’s for the rights to Well Wishes) was a penthouse apartment that they were still living in together. And now here Jade was, waiting for Cat to come and tell her everything was ready for Jade to come to alter and wait for Tori to come up, escorted by Mr. Vega while Cat waited with the rings.

                Growing impatient, Jade got up and walked over to the mirror, giving herself one last check. She’d removed the green streaks from her hair and had put it up in a ponytail to keep it out her face. She’d made up for the lack of color in her hair by wearing a dark green tie instead. Jade smiled at the irony. Tori was the one who’d proposed, but Jade was the one in the suit, as well as the one who’d be at the altar when the music began. Tori had asked Jade why she wasn’t wearing a dress. It was a fair and simple question, and Jade had a simple answer-she liked the color black. If there was one area that she envied men in, it was their ability to wear formal clothes that were black for reasons besides mourning. If she’d worn a black dress, everyone would have asked her why she was dressed for a funeral, and several people would have made jokes about Jade’s supposed opinions on getting married to Tori that they thought were hilarious, but that really weren’t.  It was better for everyone involved if Jade just wore a suit.

                “I wish you’d have let me plan the wedding.” Cat whined, walking into the room. Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Cat, you wanted a My Little Pony theme.” She reminded the bubbly redhead, adjusting her tie. Tori had actually agreed to let Cat plan the wedding…up until they realized her plans, at which point they’d removed her from the planning process and started over.

                “Just for the reception!” Cat protested. “You’d have had a beautiful ceremony.”

                “I don’t care! My Little Pony isn’t cool! It will never be cool, no matter what you do with it!” Jade snapped, turning to face her.

                “Beck and Andre like the show.” Cat reminded her.

                “Why’d you have to remind her?” Jade’s best man demanded, walking into the room. The fact that Beck and Andre liked My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic had come up the last time they’d had this argument. Jade’s response had been to hit both men on the head with a frying pan.

                “Relax.” Jade said. “I don’t have any heavy objects right now.” Jade told Beck, smirking.

                “What about that chair?” Cat asked, making Beck wince. Jade gave it a considering look.

                “Nah, it’s plastic. Not heavy enough. Besides,” She turned to face Beck. “I assume you’re here to tell me that everything’s ready for me to take my place at the altar?” Beck nodded quickly, eager to move on.

                “Yeah, it’s all in place.” He told her. “Once you get there, we’ll just be waiting on Tori.” Jade walked past him out the door.

                “Then what are we doing waiting around here for? Let’s get this show on the road.” Beck rolled his eyes and Cat squealed with excitement before for following her out of the room.

                An hour later, the newly christened Mrs. And Mrs. West were dancing in the center of the reception hall, which featured a distinctive lack of ponies. “I’m impressed.” Jade admitted grudgingly. “I didn’t think that Trina would do such a good job. I just figured she’d be better than Cat.” Tori smiled up at her.

                “I think that’s the first time you’ve said something nice about Trina.”

                “Can you blame me?” Jade asked, pulling Tori closer as the song they were dancing to drew to a close.

                “…No.” Tori admitted. As the song ended, Tori nodded to a nearby empty table. “You want to sit down for a while?” Jade smiled, and Tori had flashbacks of their first date and the smile Jade had when she announced that they’d be watching Saw.

                “Nah, let’s do one more song.” She said, nodding to where Andre was taking a place at the piano while the band pulled out new sheet music.

                “Jade, what are you doing?” Tori asked warily

                “You’ll see.” Jade said, still smiling. The band and Andre began the introduction of the song, and Tori’s eyes widened in horror.

                “You didn’t.” Jade just smiled and continued to dance as the singer began his part.

_You're such a beautiful freak_

_I wish there were more just like you_

_You're not like all of the others_

                “You are evil!” Tori moaned. The song had become hugely popular, much to Tori’s chagrin, and Jade never failed to tease Tori about its origins whenever it played on the radio. “I want a divorce.” She said pouting, ruining the effect of her words by leaning her head against Jade’s shoulder. Jade just laughed.

                “I still don’t understand your issue with this song.” She told Tori, kissing the top of her head. “It got us together.”

                “Yeah, but…you keep teasing me about being so obvious when I thought it was subtle.”

                “You actually thought you were being subtle?” Jade exclaimed in disbelief. “Have you read the lyrics? The My Little Pony theme is subtler about what it’s about!”

                “Shut up.” Tori said, pouting. Jade just laughed. “You’re really good at making me want to break up with you.” The brunette observed. Jade shrugged.

                “That just means that we have a lot of make-up sex.” She said, making Tori blush. “And you know what they say about make-up sex.” Tori pulled her head away from Jade’s shoulder and punched said shoulder.

                “Jade! My parents are here!” Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Tori, we’ve been living together for five years now. Six if you count the time I spent living in your guest bedroom. I think your parents know that we’ve had sex.”

                “That doesn’t matter! You still don’t talk about it in public!” Jade rolled her eyes again.

                “Tori, all I did was say that we have sex. It’s not like I talked about you like it when I…” Tori’s eyes bugged out and her face was redder than Cat’s hair, making Jade laugh. “Jeez Tori, I’m just joking. Chill out.”

                “You’re as bad as Rex.” Tori complained, her face still red. Jade raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to whisper in Tori’s ear.

                “Oh, you are so paying for that tonight.” Tori gulped, and Jade laughed. “I love you Tori.”

                “I love you too.” Tori said, kissing Jade. “Even if you’re a pervert.”

                “Nah, I just like making you blush. You’re adorable when you get embarrassed.” Tori rolled her eyes, the band continued to play, and Tori and Jade continued to dance. Everything was fine.


	11. Kiss Me

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Kiss Me-Lacey Brown

                After several months of dating her, Tori knew one thing-Jade was the best. It didn’t matter what it was, Jade could beat anybody at anything. Jade had worked very hard to drill this into Tori’s head, and Tori had taken it to heart. She’d already known this in some ways before she began dating the goth girl of course. Jade was the best at being scary, at getting revenge, being jealous, and, oddly enough, hugging. There was a reason Tori had always tried to get Jade to hug her even before the two had begun dating-Jade Hugs were amazing. To Tori, they felt like a combination of everything that had made her feel safe when she was a child (until Jade got violent of course). Tori was convinced that if you blended a teddy bear, night light, security blanket, Disney movies, and hot chocolate, you’d get a Jade Hug.

                And then, after that…interesting Kickback, Tori had discovered something just as amazing as Jade Hugs, though for different reasons-Jade Kisses. She’d seen Jade make out with Beck before of course, and Beck certainly seemed to enjoy them, but she’d never fully realized why until she’d been on the receiving end of one. Just as a Jade Hug conveyed safety, a Jade Kiss could be used by Jade to convey any number of things-love, possessiveness, comfort, joy, even anger once (Jade insisted that it had simply been a ‘shut up’ kiss, but Tori wasn’t so sure). It was like a short conversation, but with the added pleasure of making out. Jade didn’t really realize what she was doing, and had no idea what an effect she was having on Tori until Tori’s seventeenth birthday.

                “Tori! What do you want for your birthday?!” Jade texted as she sat in her science class.

                “What?! Why are you asking me?!” Tori replied quickly. Jade stared at the screen in exasperation, not sure if Tori was pulling her leg or not. Eventually she decided on not.

                “Who’s idiot birthday is it?” Jade demanded.

                “I don’t know! Who?!” Jade smirked and chose not to respond until Tori figured out what was going on. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Tori texted back. “Wait…Don’t answer that…”

                “Happy birthday idiot.” Jade texted before putting her phone away. Across the school, in math class, Tori blushed and put her phone away. The worst part of that exchange was that she couldn’t really get mad at Jade for calling her an idiot. That text exchange would not be her proudest moment.

_One hour later_

                “Jadeeeee!” Tori texted from her science class.

                “What.” Jade replied a few seconds later.

                “I know what I want for my birthday!”

                “What?”

                “I want you to kiss me after class.” There was a pause that lasted for several minutes as Jade tried to process this. She’d been puzzling over what to get her girlfriend for over a week now, and had finally resorted to just asking Tori what she wanted, and all Tori wanted was a kiss?

                “I hate you.”

                “Your kisses are the best kisses. :)” Tori responded, choosing to ignore this last statement.

                “You are SO weird.”

                “…Is that a yes?” Tori asked,

                “*sigh* Yes.”

                “Great! Meet me in the janitor’s closet!” Jade massaged her temples, doing her best to fight off the frustration at her girlfriend’s weirdness.

_Forty-five minutes later_

                “All right Vega, let’s get this over with.” Jade snapped, still annoyed, as she walked into the Janitor’s closet. “We’ve both got a class in the next five minutes.” She looked around, but she couldn’t find Tori anywhere. “Where the hell are you?” Jade demanded. Tori popped out of an empty trash can behind her, wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck.

                “No we don’t.” Tori said, kissing the top of Jade’s head. Jade took a step forward, allowing Tori to climb out of the trashcan.

                “Yeah we do Vega.” Jade told her.

                “Nope. We’re leaving. I got my parents to excuse us.” Tori said, turning around and bending over. When she stood up, she was holding a picnic basket.

                “I thought you said you just wanted a kiss?” Jade said, confused.

                “Yeah, I want a kiss. At the park, under that big oak tree, while we have a picnic.” Tori smiled at the look on Jade’s face. “Did you really think that I just wanted a quick make out session for my birthday?”

                “Well, it is you.” Jade said, smiling to take the sting out of her words. Tori laughed and grabbed Jade’s hand.

                “Come on, Jade, the food’ll get warm.” Tori said, pulling Jade out of the closet and leading her down the hall. Jade just smiled and let Tori lead on. Maybe there was something to birthdays after all.


	12. Love The Way You Lie

Disclaimer-I don’t own One Piece

Love The Way You Lie-Eminem

                Tori stared out the window as Jade stormed out of her house, suitcases in hand, for the last time. She couldn’t see Jade’s eyes, but she knew that they were just as red and puffy as her own. They’d fought again, but this time it was far worse than it had ever been. They’d broken up, and Jade had stormed out of the house, taking all of her things with her. Tori sobbed and put her head on the window, tears blurring her vision. The worst part of all this was that Tori knew that she had started the fight, and that is was partly her fault. She wanted to run out the door and tell Jade to come back, to hug the goth girl and ask if they could try again, but she couldn’t. Besides, Tori told herself, turning around and walking upstairs into her room, they clearly weren’t meant to be. They were polar opposites, and that kind of relationship only worked in romantic comedies.

                “FUCK!” Jade screamed, throwing a chair across the room.

                “Language Jade!” Cat gasped, shocked. Jade had arrived on her door, crying with a suitcase in hand. Cat hadn’t even asked, she’d just hugged her best friend and led the crying Jade to her room. That had been an hour ago. Now though, Jade was angry, though whether she was angry at herself or at Tori Jade wasn’t sure.

                “I don’t care!” Jade snapped, kicking the chair. Cat stayed on her bed and let Jade rage. She wasn’t sure what the chair had done to make Jade so angry, but she knew that it could take it. All the furniture in the house was super strong. It had to be, what with her brother’s moods.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Cat asked softly.

                “No!” Jade snapped, turning around to look for another piece of furniture to abuse. Cat sat there silently, waiting for Jade to calm down. And a few minutes later, she did. Kind of. Jade sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. “Fuuuuck.” She moaned, putting her heads in her hands.

                “What happened?” Cat asked, deciding that it was safe to ask.

                “I got in a fight with Vega.” Jade said quietly. Cat’s eyes widened. Jade hadn’t called Tori ‘Vega’ in any way other than teasing since the two had begun to date. The way that Jade had said that though reminded Cat of the first few weeks after Tori had begun going to Hollywood Arts.

                “What was it about?” Jade laughed, but it was an empty, harsh sound.

                “I don’t even know. It started out with me being jealous about some other girl, and then it just spiraled out of control.” Jade looked up at Cat, her eyes haunted. “I almost punched her. I was that angry.” Cat let out a small gasp. “I didn’t, but I think she knew that I almost did. We broke up a minute later, and I came here.” Cat got off the bed, and hugged Jade, who began sobbing in her arms.

                Andre comforted a crying Tori. “It’s okay girl. It’ll be okay.” Tori shook her head stubbornly.

                “No it won’t. Didn’t you hear me? She was ready to punch me. That’s how mad we got at each other.”

                “Beck and Jade would get that mad at each other too sometimes.” Tori rolled her eyes. “Okay, bad example.” Andre admitted. “But every couple argues sometimes. That doesn’t mean the relationship is doomed.”

                “She took everything she brought out of the guest room, deleted herself from my contacts list, and drove off.” Tori told him quietly.

                “…Okay, yeah, that’s not a good sign.” Andre admitted.  Tori nodded and fell back against him, crying.


	13. Mirror

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Mirror-Lil’ Wayne

                Tori couldn’t sleep. She had been lying in her bed for hours, tossing and turning. And then she’d gotten up and climbed into Jade’s be…the guest bed. It hadn’t helped. Now she was just sitting up, leaning against the wall. Tori let out a sigh. She had no idea why she was taking this so hard. None of her break ups had affected her so much. Even her break up with Daniel hadn’t been this painful. The weirdest bit of it was that it had been a relatively mutual break up. Jade had stormed around the house gathering her stuff, and Tori hadn’t done anything to stop her. Neither had discussed anything after Jade had almost hit her, and Tori hadn’t had to ask what Jade was doing. In short, there had been several times when Tori or Jade could have stopped and tried to fix things, and neither girl had taken it. Tori sighed, and crawled back under the blankets, ready to give sleeping another shot.

                Jade was in Cat’s bathroom, assessing herself. Messy hair? Check. Red puffy eyes? Check. A complete lack of interest in almost everything? Check. Jade glared at her reflection. This is why love sucked. When it went bad, as it inevitably did, it left you a mess. She hated that. Jade sighed in frustration and leaned her head against the mirror. Cat knocked on the door timidly.

                “Jade?” Cat asked, opening the door.

                “What?” Jade growled, not opening her eyes.

                “Andre’s here to see you.” Cat said.

                “What does he want?” Jade growled.

                “He didn’t say.” Cat admitted.

                “Tell him to go away.” Jade snapped, turning away.

                “No.” Andre said, appearing from behind Cat.

                “I said go away.” Jade growled, not looking at either of them.

                “I heard you.” Andre said, sounding amused. “But I’m not going to leave.” Jade whirled around to face him.

                “Alright then Andre, what the hell do you want? What’s so important?”

                “You need to get back with Tori.” Andre said simply. Jade stared at him.

                “No! How did you even hear about that?” Jade shot a glare at Cat, and Andre stepped between the two girls.

                “Cat didn’t tell me. Tori did.” Jade gulped before speaking.

                “Well then, you should know exactly what I did.”

                “I do.” Andre said simply.

                “Then you know that I almost punched her.” Jade said, sounding both angry and sad.

                “Yes, I do know that.” Andre said, still sounding perfectly calm.

                “Then why do you think I should get back together with her?” Jade snapped. “I almost punched her!”

                “Because of that one word that both you and Tori keep saying. Almost. You _almost_ punched her. Even when you were enraged, you were able to stop yourself from punching Tori, from actually hurting her.” Jade glared at him, and then pushed past him.

                “That doesn’t change the fact that we argued.” Jade growled, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

                “Everyone argues.” Andre said, a little irritated that he had to have the same argument with Jade and Tori. “That doesn’t mean that your relationship is ruined.”

                “Fine.” Jade said, sitting up and glaring at him. “Let’s say that I agree with you. How do I go about getting her back?” Andre grinned.

                “What do you think?” Jade groaned.

                “Songs don’t solve all relationship problems.” She told him. Andre grinned wider.

                “Maybe, but it sure works a lot for us.” Jade glared at him and then sighed.

                “Fine. But you’re righting the music for it.” Andre grinned, sat down next to her, and patted her on the back.

                “Sure thing girl. This’ll be the chiz.” Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly anyway.


	14. Nothing Compares 2 U

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Nothing Compares 2 U-Siobhan Magnus

                Tori sat glumly on a table in the Asphalt Café. Andre and Beck had practically dragged her out of the house and to the Kickback, saying that it would help her with her depression after the breakup with Jade. It had been fifteen days since the breakup, and neither of them had gone anywhere besides school. Jade had been staying with Cat, though Cat told the others that Jade had been spending a lot of nights sleeping in her car.

                Andre patted Tori on the back, getting up. “My turn chica.” Andre said, smiling. Tori gave him a small empty smile, and he walked up on the stage. Just as he was getting behind the piano though, all the lights turned off. The audience looked around in confusion, and even Tori looked up at the sudden darkness. When the lights went on, Jade was sitting there on the stage, looking surprisingly terrified. Tori’s eyes widened and she started to get up, but Beck, Robbie, and Cat all pushed her back down.

                “Come on Tori, stay.” Robbie said. “I’m sure it’ll be really good.”

                “I don’t want to.” Tori moaned, but her friends refused to let go.

                Up on the stage, Jade gave Andre a worried look. Andre smiled at her, and adjusted the music on the piano as the lights came back on. Jade scanned the audience and saw Tori. Her heart cracked even more when she saw Tori try to leave, but she couldn’t blame her. Andre started to play, forcing Jade’s mind back into the present, and she began to sing.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days_

_Since you took your love away_

_I go out every night and sleep all day_

_Since you took your love away_

_Since you’ve been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see whoever I choose_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing,_

_I said nothing can take away these blues_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong?_

                At this point Tori looked up to look at Jade’s face. The others had made her sit as close to the stage as possible, and now she knew why. She could see the tears that were welling up in Jade’s eyes as the goth girl focused exclusively on her.

_I could put my arms around every boy I see_

_But they'd only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor, guess what he told me_

_Guess what he told me_

_He said girl you better have fun_

_No matter what you do_

_But he's a fool_

_'Cause nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_All the flowers that you planted_

_In the back yard_

_All died when you went away_

_I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard_

_But I'm willing to give it another try_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

                Tori gulped as Jade finished. Jade wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Tori, giving her ex a small, sad smile before running off stage. Tori sat there for a second before running after her, but Jade had gotten to her car before Tori could catch up with her.


	15. One Week

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

One Week-Barenaked Ladies

                Tori was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard someone knock hesitantly on the door. “Go away!” Tori yelled, not even looking at the door. She’d been sitting there for a while, berating herself for not running faster to catch Jade and trying to get the TV to distract her. It hadn’t worked, but it might eventually, so Tori kept watching. The knocking stopped for a few seconds, then resumed. “Nobody’s home!” The person stopped, and then resumed. Tori could practically hear exasperation coming from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened…exasperation? She ran to the door and opened it. Jade was there, staring at the ground nervously.

                “…Hey.” Jade said finally after a few seconds of awkward silence. “Sorry I left so quickly, I just couldn’t take it, being so close to you.”

                “No, I’m sorry.” Tori said, shaking her head. “I should have run faster.” Jade gave a small smile, still not looking at Tori.

                “I would’ve just run faster.” She said.

                “You can’t run faster than love.” Tori said teasingly. Jade slowly raised her head to look Tori in the eyes.

                “Do you mean that?” Jade asked softly, sounding just as scared as she had when her father had kicked her out. Tori nodded quickly.

                “Andre’s right, couples argue all the time. That doesn’t mean we should break up. And you didn’t hit me. You kind of wanted to, but you didn’t. And nobody could fake the feeling you put into that performance.” Jade’s smile got wider, and Tori stepped to the side, beckoning her inside. Jade did, and Tori shut the door.

                “Geez Vega, is the rest of your family always gone?” Jade asked jokingly, looking around the empty house. Tori rolled her eyes and stood there patiently, smiling. Jade noticed and gave Tori a confused look. “What?” She asked. Tori threw her arms open, and Jade rolled her eyes and hugged her. Tori sighed, and squeezed Jade’s butt. Jade yelped and pulled back to stare at Tori. “What was that Vega?” She demanded.

                “I seem to remember you being a lot more energetic when I helped you get back together with Beck.” Tori said accusingly.

                “And you say that I’m a perv.” Jade said with a laugh, pulling Tori close again.

                “Excuse me! I don’t think that wanting to make out with my girlfriend makes me a perv!” Tori protested, putting her arms around Jade’s neck. Jade smirked, and then pulled her into a deep kiss, putting her hands on Tori’s hips. They stood there for almost a full minute, only breaking apart when the lack of oxygen threatened to make them pass out.

                “So, what do you want to do?” Jade asked. Tori shrugged.

                “Let’s just watch TV and cuddle.” She said. Jade smiled. Cuddling sounded good. Then she turned around and saw what Tori had been watching.

                “Shit.” Jade moaned, letting Tori take her by the hand and drag her to the couch.

                “Hey! No swearing where the ponies can hear you!” Tori scolded, sitting down and pulling Jade down next to her.

_One hour later_

                “Remind to me to kill Andre.” Jade growled. Tori paused the TV and looked down at where Jade was lying, with her head in Tori’s lap.

                “Why?” She asked, smiling.

                “Because if he wasn’t so much better than me at solving relationship issues, I’d be at Cat’s house making her watch The Scissoring instead of here, watching My Little Freaking Pony.” Jade growled. Tori laughed.

                “You’re cute when you pout.” She told Jade, kissing her on the forehead.

                “I’m not cute, and I’m not pouting! And what the hell is that pink thing?” Tori sighed.

                “You keep saying that. What pink thing? There are a lot of pink things in this show.”

                “That stupid pony that shows up in every episode! The one who’s like Cat on a sugar high.”

                “Oh, that’s Pinkie Pie.” Jade stared at her.

                “The pony named Pinkie _Pie_ is obsessed with cupcakes? What sense does that make?” Tori didn’t respond, her mind bringing up unpleasant memories at this sentence. Jade frowned. “Tori, what’s wrong?”

                “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong! Who said anything was wrong? I didn’t!” Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Yes there is. You got all weird when I said Pinkie Pie and cupcakes.”

                “No I didn’t!” Tori protested. Jade frowned, sat up, and pulled out her PearPhone. “What are you doing?” Tori asked nervously.

                “I’m googling Pinkie Pie and cupcakes.” Jade said. Tori sat there, and a few seconds later, she winced as Jade started laughing. “Oh, this is awesome.” Jade said. She turned to look at Tori. “This show is made using Flash, right?”

                “Uh…yeah. Why?” Jade grinned.

                “I have Flash on my laptop, and I need to make a short animated movie for my film direction class.”

                “Oh, please don’t.” Jade laughed and laid back down, putting her head back on Tori’s lap.

                “You don’t have to watch it.” She reminded her.

                “I know. But I have a feeling that I’m going to end up watching it anyway.” Jade just smiled. Tori let out a sigh of resignation and turned the TV back on.


	16. Party Rock Anthem

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO

                Jade groaned as Tori dragged her across the parking lot. Karaoke Dokie had a new owner, one who had apparently not gotten the memo that Jade, Cat, Andre, and Beck weren’t allowed in. Upon learning this, Tori had insisted that she and Jade should go. Jade had been excited at first. She liked singing, even if acting and writing were her forte, and the food had been good the last time they’d been there. And then she found out that the new owner had, for strange and mysterious reasons known only to him, had decided to make it a dance club instead of a karaoke club. Jade hated dance clubs. They were noisy, obnoxious places filled with sweaty people who thought they were good dancers, but that really weren’t. The only bright side was that Karaoke Dokie was a place for teens, so Jade didn’t have to worry about any of the ‘dancers’ also being drunk.

                “Do we have to? Can’t we just stay home? Because quite frankly, I’d rather watch your stupid little pony show than go to a dance club.” Jade demanded, dragging her feet and forcing Tori to stop. Tori turned around to face her.

                “Okay, first of all, My Little Pony isn’t stupid.” Jade held up a hand.

                “Enough. We’ve had this argument before; I don’t want to have it again. We have different opinions on the show. I get that. Of course, my opinion is the right one, but that’s not important right now.” Tori rolled her eyes.

                “Anyway, I still don’t get why you’re so certain that this’ll be awful. I like dance clubs!” Jade stared at her.

                “Okay, I’m going to be nice and ignore the obvious joke there, since I already made it about proms.” Tori blushed and nodded her thanks.

                “But I talked to Cat, and she said this place is really clean. There’s no mosh pits or anything.” Tori continued, trying to talk Jade around.

                “I don’t care.” Jade growled. “There’s one thing I hate worse than having smelly bodies pressed up against me, and that’s club music.” Tori gave her a confused look.

                “Why would you hate club music?” She asked.

                “Because, the majority of it sucks. For every “Give Me Everything” you have a dozen “Tik Tok”s, “Party In The USA”s, “Club Can’t Even Handle Me”s, and “Round and Round”s. The average club song sounds like it was written by Robbie and sung by Trina.”

                “But you do admit that some of it is good.”

                “Yeah. And Moulin Rouge had some good parts too. That doesn’t mean I’m going to watch the whole thing.” Tori gave her the puppy dog look.

                “Please Jade? I won’t make you watch any more My Little Pony for a whole month.” Jade stared at her, horrified.

                “There’s more? I thought we watched all of it!” Tori laughed.

                “Jade, we only watched Season 1. I’ve got Season 2 on DVD, and Season 3 is coming out soon.” Jade continued to stare at her girlfriend in horror, making Tori laugh.

                “Suddenly Miley Cyrus sounds really good right now.” Jade said, rushing inside. Tori rolled her eyes in loving exasperation and followed after her. Jade had gone straight for a table off to the side away from the dance floor and was currently ordering some hot wings from a waitress. Tori sat down, raising an eyebrow.

                “You realize that you have to dance at some point, right?” Tori asked.

                “Says who?” Jade asked, smirking and taking her hot wings from the waitress. “I never said that I’d dance, I just said that I’d come in.” Tori glared at her, then pulled out her PearPhone. “What are you doing?” Jade asked, taking a bite of a wing.

                “Checking to see if I can pre-order Season 3 on DVD yet.” Tori said nonchalantly. Jade stared at her for a moment.

                “Just let me finish these, okay?” She sighed. Tori smiled and took a wing. “What do you think you’re doing? Buy your own hot wings!” Jade snapped, moving the tray away from Tori.

                “I’m just helping you finish the food quickly, Jadey.” Tori said with a smile. “After all, we can’t let you take too long to eat, or the club might close before we’re done. And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Jade scowled and fiercely took a bite of another hot wing. “Aww, what did that poor hot wing ever do to you?” Tori teased.

                “It made me dance to crappy club music by threatening me with My Little Pony.” Jade growled, taking another bite.

                “That doesn’t sound like it deserved such harsh treatment.” Tori said. “It just sounds like it loves you and wants to broaden your horizons.”

                “I don’t want to broaden my horizons.” Jade snapped. “I was perfectly fine with being ‘that angry goth girl.” Tori frowned.

                “Look, Jade, if you really don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.” She told her.

                “As tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll stay. Otherwise I’ll have to deal with your pouting all weekend.” Jade said, rolling her eyes.

                “I wouldn’t be upset, really!” Tori protested. Jade laughed.

                “You’re so cute when you pout about how you wouldn’t pout.” Tori started to smile, but Jade continued. “And if you tell anybody that I called you cute, I’ll deny it and horrible things will happen to your My Little Pony plushies.” Tori pouted at the threat, making Jade laugh again. “Look Vega, if there’s one thing you should have learned by now, it’s that you will never be able to force me to do anything that I really don’t want to do. So relax, okay? I’ll do your stupid dance club thing.” Tori smiled, reassured. “But if ‘Sexy And I Know It’ comes on, I’m out of here. Got it?” Tori nodded and leaned across the table to kiss Jade on the forehead.

                “You’re so sweet Jadey.” Jade growled.

                “You are so lucky I’m in love with you and we’re in public.”

                “I know.” Tori said with a big grin. “Why do you think I do it?”

                “Well, so long as one of us is having a good time.” Jade said, smiling slightly.


	17. Quiet

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Quiet-Lights

                Jade leaned against the tree as Tori unfolded the picnic blanket. “You know, you could help me out here.” Tori said, looking up at Jade is exasperation.

                “I could.” Jade admitted, not moving.

                “Come on, it’s my birthday!” Tori whined.

                “You tricked me.” Jade said shortly. “This is your punishment.”

                “You’ve done much worse pranks on me!” Tori protested, stopping her work. Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Name one time, since we’ve begun dating.” Tori stared at her incredulously.

                “How about the time you swapped out all the My Little Pony DVDs for Doctor Who?”

                “That doesn’t count as a prank!” Jade protested. “ A prank would have been swapping it out for my collection of Saw or Friday the 13th. What I did was an act of service.”

                “What about that time you tied me to the bed with saran wrap?” Tori demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Jade laughed.

                “That was awesome.” Jade said with a smile. “Jade! Let me out of here! Why did you do this to me?”

                “I don’t talk like that!” Tori protested. “Now help me with the picnic.” Jade rolled her eyes, but got on down on her knees to help.

_Thirty minutes later_

                Tori smiled and leaned against Jade. “So, what do you think?” She asked Jade.

                “The Last Airbender movie sucked and Titanic is massively overrated.” Jade said with a straight face. Tori frowned up at her.

                “I meant about the picnic.”

                “Then why didn’t you specify?” Jade demanded with a smirk.

                “You knew what I was talking about.” Tori said, punching Jade on the shoulder.

                “It would’ve been better with Count Chocula.” Jade said thoughtfully. Tori rolled her eyes.

                “Will you please give me a serious answer?”  She demanded.

                “I did.” Jade said, feigning surprise. “This picnic would have been perfect if we had Count Chocula.”

                “I hate to break it to you, but they only sell Count Chocula around Halloween.” Tori said, deciding to just go along with it.

                “I know. And that’s stupid.” Jade growled.

                “Can you go one day without calling something stupid?” Tori asked teasingly.

                “I doubt it. I’d probably explode from pent up frustration with humanity.”

                “I thought you said you’d like to explode?”

                “That was then, this is now.”

                “What changed?” Tori asked, smiling. Jade looked at Tori, slightly panicked.

                “What do you mean?” She asked.

                “Well, you said that you would have liked to explode before, but not anymore. What changed?”

                “Well…” Jade said awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Tori. “I need to see Avengers 2, and I heard that they might start production on Sleepaway Camp: Berserk soon. The Wii 2’s coming out and I want to play the Smash Bros. game they make for it. After That’s My Boy I refuse to die until after Adam Sandler does. And of course, I need to be around for when My Little Pony gets canceled so that I can laugh at you.”

                “Any other reasons?” Tori said teasingly, running a hand up Jade’s leg.

                “A few.” Jade admitted nervously, still not looking at Tori.

                “Do any have to do with certain people?” Jade looked down at her lap, blushing.

                “Maybe.” She whispered quietly. Tori smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

                “You don’t have to say it. I know.” She whispered. Jade smiled and leaned against Tori.


	18. Rainbow Connection

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Rainbow Connection-Kermit the Frog

                Jade burrowed deeper into her covers, throwing the pillow over her head. A few seconds later, she heard Tori ‘sneak’ into her room and walk towards her bed. “Don’t even think about it Vega.” Jade warned her. Tori pouted, than sat on the bed.

                “How did you hear me?” She asked, trying to pull the pillow off of Jade’s head. Jade removed the pillow, smacked Tori with it, and quickly put it back over her head. “Jeez Jade, was that really necessary?” Tori demanded.

                “Yes. Now go away.”

                “No.” Tori said, folding her arms to show her resoluteness.

                “You know that I can’t see you, right?” Jade said dryly, not moving a muscle. Tori gave the pillow a confused look.

                “What?” She asked.

                “I can’t see that you folded your arms.” Jade clarified, her head still firmly under the pillow. Tori stared at her in bewilderment.

                “Wh…How…Huh?” Tori spluttered. “How did you know that I folded my arms?” The blankets made an odd movement that Tori guessed was Jade shrugging.

                “You always fold your arms when you’re being stubborn. I’m just pointing out that I can’t see you, so there’s no point in it.” Tori frowned, then brightened.

                “But you know that I’m folding my arms, so it’ll have the same effect.” She said triumphantly.

                “What effect?” Jade asked, amused. “How is you folding your arms supposed to change my opinion? It’s not like puppy dog eyes or something.” Tori smiled and gave the pillow puppy dog eyes. “…Crap. You’re doing it, aren’t you?”

                “Yep. You might as well give up now. You know you can’t resist the puppy dog eyes.” Tori said. There was a pause.

                “Actually, I’m finding it a lot easier to ignore the puppy dog eyes since they’re not staring me in the face.” Jade said thoughtfully. Tori frowned in frustration. “Give it up Vega. You’re never getting me out of this bed.” Tori sat there in silence for a while, thinking the situation over. “I know you’re still there Tori. You’re not going to trick me into checking to see if you’re gone.” Jade said eventually.

                “I know.” Tori said, still thinking. Suddenly an idea came into her head, and she acted on it instantly, squeezing Jade’s butt through the blankets. She smiled as she felt Jade stiffen, and smacked her other cheek with her other hand.

                “Okay, you’re going to die.” Jade snapped, sitting upright. Tori’s triumphant smile was wiped off her face as she realized the flaw in her plan. Scowling, Jade grabbed the pillow and tackled Tori, smashing the pillow into her face. She held it there for fifteen seconds, then removed it, tossing it off the bed. To her surprise, Tori just smiled. “What are you smiling about?” Jade demanded, slightly irritated. “Do you want me to get the pillow back?” Tori shook her head.

                “I got you to get out of bed on your birthday.” She said.

                “No you didn’t. I’m still in bed.” Jade pointed out. “I’m just not under the covers anymore.” She immediately regretted it when Tori smiled, grabbed her shoulders, and rolled off the bed. “Congratulations. You broke my spine.” Jade said sarcastically, glaring up at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes.

                “You seem to be perfectly fine for someone with a broken spine.”

                “Of course. Coffee and annoyance with you have made me immortal.” She growled, pushing Tori off of her.

                “Where are you going?” Tori asked, smiling as Jade got up.

                “Back to bed.” Jade told her, not looking back. Tori launched herself forward and grabbed Jade’s leg.

                “No you’re not.” Tori told her. “It’s your birthday, and I’m not going to let you spend it all in bed.” Jade glared down at her. “I got you a present.” Tori said, attempting to talk Jade into agreeing to celebrate a little.

                “Take it back.” Jade snapped. Tori gave a small smile.

                “I can’t do that.” She said, not looking away from Jade. The goth girl sighed.

                “Fine. Let’s see it.” Tori got up.

                “Well actually, I gave it to Andre to keep.”

                “Why?” Jade demanded, starting to get irritated.

                “I’m not going to leave your present in the house where you can find it.” Tori said with a smile, rolling her eyes.

                “You think I just go around the house when you can’t see me, looking for things?” Jade asked. Tori gave her a look, and Jade smirked. “Huh. Maybe you are getting smarter. Alright, let’s get this over with.” Jade walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the keys to her Accord, then grabbed Tori’s hand and dragged her out of the room.

_Ten minutes later_

                “What do you mean you gave it to Cat?” Tori demanded of Andre. Jade groaned and slammed her head against the Accord’s door.

                “I had to get rid of it.” Andre explained. “It was freaking my Grandmother out! I was going to call you, but you came over here first.”

                “So you gave it to Cat?” Tori asked in confusion.

                “Who else was I supposed to give it to? Robbie?” Andre demanded.

                “What’s wrong with Beck?” Jade asked in exasperation, turning around.

                “He has a Rottweiler, remember?” Jade frowned.

                “So?” She asked, confused.

                “Never mind!” Tori said quickly. “Sorry, Andre, I didn’t mean to snap. I understand, you’re grandmother’s weird. We’ll just go to Cat’s, right Jade?” She turned to face Jade, smiling. Jade sighed and got back in the car.

                “This had better be a damn good gift.” She muttered. Jade hated doing _anything_ on her birthday beside sleeping.

_Fifteen minutes later_

“Surprise!” Cat yelled excitedly. Jade looked around the room. It was covered in balloons, streamers, and a big ‘Happy Birthday’ banner. Beck, Robbie, and Andre were there as well, and Jade was deeply annoyed by the fact that none of them had the grace to look embarrassed or awkward. Jade turned and gave Tori a death glare.

                “Hey, I didn’t plan this.” Tori said, holding her hands up. “I’m as surprised as you are.” Her smile ruined the effect though.

                “Really? Then why did insist on stopping at the gas station to get a big gulp?” Jade demanded. “Are you trying to tell me it was for a reason besides letting Andre get here before us?”

                “You wanted coffee!” Tori protested, moving to put Beck and Andre between her and her girlfriend.

                “You know I hate birthday parties!” Jade snapped.

                “Come on Jade, I made you a coffee cake!” Cat said excitedly. Jade sighed, attempting to calm down.

                “Coffee cakes don’t have actual coffee in them.” She said gently.

                “This one does!” Cat said excitedly. “I made it.” Jade frowned thoughtfully, torn. On the one hand, she should leave on the principle of the thing. On the other hand though, Cat was a really good cook.

                “Come on, just sit down.” Beck said, beckoning her over. “You’re already here, you might as well eat the cake and get the presents.” Jade sighed, walked over and sat down at the table. Tori squeed happily and sat down next to her.

                “I’m still mad at you.” Jade said. Tori rolled her eyes, ignoring this.

                “Okay, present time.” Tori said. Cat squealed.

                “Present Time, Present Time, open a present and see what’s inside!”

                “Man, I remember watching that episode.” Andre said. “I feel old.” The others, except for Cat, nodded in agreement.

                “Okay, here’s mine.” Robbie said, passing a box. Jade picked it up and shook it gently.

                “Ooh, sounds like a severed puppet head.” Jade said with a grin. “Did you finally kill Rex? I haven’t seen him lately.”

                “No!” Robbie said, sounding horrified.

                “Jade, be nice!” Tori scolded, poking Jade in the ribs. Jade rolled her eyes and opened the box, pulling out a HD video camera.

                “It’s not bad.” Jade admitted, looking it over. “Not bad at all.” The others, except for Tori, passed their presents over. Andre had gotten her a coffee maker, Beck had gotten her an axe autographed by Pamela Springsteen, and Cat got her a hammock…and a litter box. “Uh…why?” Jade asked, looking from the litter box to Cat and back again. Cat just giggled as Tori walked out of the room, and came back with a large-ish box with several holes in it. Jade took it warily, and opened it. It took every ounce of will Tori had to not go ‘dawwww’ at the way Jade’s face immediately softened when she saw the contents of the box. Smiling slightly, Jade gently removed a black kitten with big blue eyes from the box. The kitten stared up at her curiously, tentatively licking her on the nose. Jade’s smile instantly grew, and she hugged it gently, cradling it in her arms.

                “Happy birthday.” Tori said with a big grin on her own face, carefully hugging Jade. Jade kissed her on the nose.

                “Thanks babe.” 


	19. Safe And Sound

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Safe And Sound-Taylor Swift

                “Mom?” Tori asked, worried. Her mother sounded terrible.

                “Are you with Trina?” Her mother asked. Tori frowned, realizing just how sad her mother sounded. Her voice sounded sore and thick, as if she’d been crying a lot recently.

                “Not right now.” Tori said, looking around for her sister. When she found her sister, she waved her over. “I see her though. Do you need to talk to her?”

                “Yes, but it can wait. Just go to her, and tell her that I’ll be there to pick you up in a few minutes, okay?”

                “Mom, what’s wrong?” Tori asked, scared now.

                "I-it's your father." She stuttered out, and it was obvious that she was starting to cry again. "He's been shot; he's in the emergency room." Tori’s heart stopped.

                "What?" She asked, fighting back tears. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know anything yet. He's in surgery. I'll be there in a half an hour." She hung up on Tori, probably because she didn’t want to break down right then and there while on the phone with her daughter. Tori stared at her phone in shock, wishing that Jade hadn’t stayed home sick that day.

                “What’s wrong?” Trina asked, walking up to Tori.

                “Da…Dad’s been shot.” Tori said slowly. “He’s in the hospital right now, and Mom’s coming to pick us up in a few minutes.” Trina stared at her in shock, and then pulled out her own phone.

                “No, she needs to go to the hospital.” Trina said, texting their mom. “I’ll drive us there.” Tori nodded and silently followed her sister out into the parking lot, still trying not to cry.

_Thirty minutes later_

“What happened?” Tori’s mom asked the doctor quietly. They were standing outside the hospital room that Mr. Vega had been moved to after the surgery.

                “He was called in as part of a team to stop a robbery that was in progress at a local bank.” The doctor said kindly. “He was shot twice-once in the leg, and once in the stomach.”

                “Is he going to be okay?” Trina asked, scared. The doctor nodded.

                “He’ll get better. It’ll take a while though. The bullet to the leg hit him directly in the knee, and that will take a lot of therapy to recover from. He should be able to return home in about a month and a half, and he should be able to get back to field work in a year or so.” He paused. “He’s asleep now, and he will be for a few more days, but you can go see him now if you like.” He patted each of them on the shoulder, then left. Mrs. Vega turned to her daughters.

                “Do you girls want to go see him now?” She asked. Tori and Trina both immediately nodded yes, and they entered the room together.

_Three days later_

                The door to Mr. Vega’s hospital room flew open, and a very angry Jade walked in. “Tori!” She snapped, storming over to where Tori was sitting huddled up on an armchair.

                “Jade?” Tori asked, looking up in confusion.

                “Why did I have to find out that your father was in the hospital from Trina?” Jade demanded.

                “Trina?” Tori repeated, turning to look at her sister. Trina shrugged.

                “I was pissed. Jade’s your girlfriend, but she wasn’t here to comfort you.”

                “I…I’m sorry.” Tori said quietly, moving to let Jade sit next to her. “I was just so scared, I forgot to call you.” Jade sat down, then pulled Tori onto her lap.

                “You know, I’m living in your house.” Jade said. “Scissors and I have been very confused the last three days. I was starting to feel like a lonely cat lady.” Tori smiled slightly.

                “How is he?” Jade glared at her.

                “How is he?” She repeated, pretending to be angry. “I haven’t seen you in three days, and you just want to know how the cat is feeling?”

                “I already know how you’re feeling.” Tori teased. “You’re angry. I don’t know how Scissors is feeling.” Jade rolled her eyes.

                “He’s deeply confused.” She told her. “He keeps wandering around the house. He seems to be very happy to have your pillow to himself though.”

                “Well, as long as he’s happy.” Tori said.

                “Oh, so as long as the cat’s happy, you’re happy. Who cares if I’m happy, so long as the cat’s happy.” Jade said. Tori smiled, then started to break down. Jade pulled her close, hugging her tightly. “Shh, it’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.” Jade said quietly, rocking her gently.


	20. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Things I’ll Never Say-Avril Lavigne

                “What exactly are we doing here?” Jade asked as Tori led her up a hill. Technically, she should have been at the filming of the Twisted Metal movie, but the director had told her that they were done filming her scenes for the day. And the fact that her girlfriend, one of the biggest names in pop music, had shown up and politely asked if Jade was done had probably done a lot to help them.

                “I’ve got a surprise for you.” Tori said, turning around to smile at her. Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “It better be important.” Jade grumbled. She didn’t like leaving the set before they were done filming, even if she was done with her scene.

                “Oh, it is.” Tori promised, smiling again and turning around to continue leading her up the hill. Jade raised an eyebrow skeptically. Tori’s idea of important was very odd. Once, she’d decided that Jade getting a paper cut was a major injury. Another time, she’d wanted to throw a party when some internet critic in a mask and a hoodie had named one of her songs the best pop song of the year. Jade had tried to point out that a recommendation from a guy in a mask wasn’t exactly the equivalent of a glowing recommendation from Roger Ebert; but Tori had refused to listen to her, saying that she’d understand if when Doug Walker gave Twisted Metal a positive review. Seeing as Jade had no idea who Doug Walker was, she kind of doubted it.

                “We’re here.” Tori said happily, when they reached the top of the hill. Jade looked around in confusion. There was nothing on the hill besides a tall oak tree. She frowned and turned to face Tori.

                “Do I want to know why we’re on a postcard?” She demanded. Tori smiled and reached into her pocket.

                “Oh, I think you do.” She said walking towards her. Jade’s eyes widened as Tori pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee.

                “Jade West, will you marry me?” She asked softly, staring up at Jade with a smile on her face.

                “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Jade said quickly, getting down and hugging Tori.

_The next day_

                “What do you think of the ring?” Tori asked as they lay in bed together. Jade smiled and held out her hand, looking at the ring.

                “It’s great.” Jade said, smiling. “But an emerald? Really? If you were going to be silly with the ring, why not just get a jade?” Tori shrugged.

                “They didn’t have any good jade rings. So I went with something that matched your eyes instead of your name.” She said.

                “It took you long enough.” Jade told her teasingly. “I mean, it’s been five years since we graduated, and four since we got careers. You really have no excuse for not proposing earlier.”

                “You didn’t ask me! You know you could have asked me first.” Tori said defensively.

                “Cat told me that you wanted to propose. So I let you. Even though I had to wait three years for you to get around to it.”

                “She told you?” Tori pouted. Jade laughed.

                “What, did you think I was going to say no or something?” She demanded. Tori blushed and looked away. “Really?” Jade asked, laughing. “You honestly thought that, after six years of living with you and dating you, I would say no when you proposed?”

                “I was scared!” Tori protested. “I mean, you’re the one who normally does these things, you’re normally more forward than me. So when you still hadn’t proposed to me, I got scared that you weren’t interested in marrying me.” Jade rolled her eyes, climbed on top of Tori, and kissed her.

                “You get scared over the weirdest things.” She teased.

                “It was a legitimate concern!” Tori said, wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck.

                “No it wasn’t. I don’t do things half way. When I fall in love, I go all the way.”

                “What about Beck?” Tori said, smirking.

                “Hey, that wasn’t my fault.” Jade protested. “That was all on you.”

                “How was your break up with Beck my fault?” Tori asked, curious, raising an eyebrow.

                “We were fine, and then you came into the picture and stole me from Beck.”

                “Well, I’m sorry.” Tori said, trying to roll away, but Jade wouldn’t let her.

                “I never said I didn’t like being stolen.” Jade said, kissing her again.

_Five hours later_

                “Yay!” Cat squealed.

                “Well, it’s about time.” Beck said, leaning back and grinning.

                “Robbie…” Andre said, holding out a hand. Robbie sighed and handed over twenty bucks.

                “You bet on…what exactly?” Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Whether or not you’d propose this year.” Andre told her.

                “Can I plan the wedding?” Cat asked excitedly. Tori and Jade exchanged a look. Jade began frantically shaking her head no, but Tori ignored her.

                “Sure.” Tori said, smiling.

                “Yay!” Cat said, clapping her hands. “I’ve got to go get started!” Jade walked over to Tori.

                “You’re letting Cat plan our wedding?” She demanded. “Do you remember what happened when she planned your birthday?”

                “Cat’s older now. I’m sure she’s better now.” Tori said defensively. Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Yeah, I’m sure she got more mature.” She said sarcastically. “We’re going to get a perfectly adult themed wedding.”


	21. Umbrella

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Umbrella-Rihanna

                Tori was sitting in her bed reading when she heard a soft scratching noise at her bedroom door. Puzzled, she got up and opened the door. Scissors was sitting there, staring up at her. Tori smiled and picked the small kitten up, shutting the door behind her. “What are you doing out and about?” She asked, setting him down on her bed next to her. He usually slept in Jade’s room at all hours, though he did seem to have an obsession with Tori’s pillow. She started to pet him, then frowned. He was wet. Not soaking, but he was a little wet. Tori set Scissors down on her pillow, then got up to go check on Jade. She walked down the hall, and saw that Jade’s door was open. That worried her. Jade always slept with her door shut, both to keep Scissors in, and to keep people out. Jade hated being woken up, and everybody knew that you didn’t bother Jade until her door was open.

                “Jade?” Tori said cautiously, stepping into the room. To her shock, Jade was standing at the window, her head and upper body sticking out of the window. “Jade are you insane?” Tori yelped, running over to her. “It’s raining outside!”

                “I noticed.” Jade said after Tori pulled her back inside. Tori frowned in concern as Jade stumbled back towards her bed.

                “Jade…are you drunk?” Tori asked, shutting the window.

                “I was.” Jade said, falling onto the bed. “But the rain shocked it out of my system.”

                “I don’t think getting sober works like that.” Tori said, raising an eyebrow. Jade proved her right by sitting up, and then promptly falling forward off the bed. Tori sighed and walked over to help her up. “At least you’re not an angry drunk.” She said, pulling Jade up to her feet. She had to admit, Jade was surprisingly cute when she got drunk. She didn’t babble incoherently or slur her words, but she lost pretty much all sense of coordination, and she never got angry.

                “Where’s Scissors?” Jade asked, looking around.

                “He’s in my room.” Tori told her, leading her to the bathroom.

                “That’s good. Wouldn’t want him to catch a cold.” Jade said, sitting down on the toilet. She looked around, confused. “We’re in the bathroom.” She said, looking at Tori for an explanation.

                “Yes we are.” Tori said, smiling and pulling several towels out of the cabinet.

                “I don’t think a cold shower will help me.” Jade said. “I already tried that.”

                “I know, don’t worry.” Tori said, walking over to Jade. “Now hold still.” And with that, she wrapped the towel around Jade’s head and began trying to dry her off.

                “Hey! Stop that!” Jade protested, trying to knock Tori’s hands away. At least, that’s what Tori assumed Jade was attempting to do. She was utterly failing though, rarely even touching Tori with her flailing arms.

                “No.” Tori said, rubbing Jade’s scalp with the towel. “You need to dry off before you go to sleep or you’ll catch a cold.”

                “You don’t do this to Scissors when he gets a bath!” Jade protested, starting to slide off the toilet. Tori rolled her eyes and pushed Jade back on, keeping her in place with her knee.

                “That’s because Scissors is smaller than you.” Tori said, using the tone she usually reserved for toddlers and Cat.

                “Are you calling me fat?” Jade demanded, her voice somewhat muffled by the towel. Tori frowned in confusion. Scissors was small; he could fit in Jade’s hands. How was saying that Jade was bigger than him calling her fat?

                “No.” Tori said quickly, removing the towel. Jade glared up at her.

                “I think you are.” The glare and growl would normally have been intimidating as hell, but the effect was ruined by the fact that Tori’s vigorous toweling off of Jade had resulted in the goth girl’s hair becoming very poofy. Tori started to giggle, which just upset Jade even more. “What are you laughing at?” Jade demanded.

                “Your hair looks so funny.” Tori said in between giggles. “You look like a lion.” Jade pouted.

                “You’re mean.” She said, sliding off the toilet. Fortunately, Tori caught her before she could hit the ground.

                “Okay, that settles it.” Tori said, pulling her to her feet. “You’re sleeping in my room tonight.”

                “Okay.” Jade said brightly, leaning against Tori. Tori smiled and led Jade into her room, tucking her in next to Scissors before climbing in herself. “Tori.” Jade whispered. “Tori.”

                “What?” Tori asked, turning to look at her.

                “I love you.” Tori grinned.

                “I love you too.”


	22. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Valentine’s Day-James Taylor

                Jade came to a stop and stared down the hallway in horror. “Jade what’s wrong?” Tori asked, frowning. Then she looked around. “Aww, they decorated the school for Valentine’s Day!” She said, grinning. Jade scowled and turned around, heading for the doors. Tori grabbed her arm.

                “Oh, no you don’t.” Tori said, smiling.

                “Aw, come on!” Jade complained. “Let me go home! If I don’t, I’ll die from pink overload.”

                “You didn’t mind the pink things I put all over your room.” Tori pointed out.

                “Yes I did.” Tori frowned.

                “Then why didn’t you say something? I would have taken them down if I knew they bothered you.” Jade grinned.

                “Because it gave me an excuse to prank you.” Tori gave her a confused look.

                “But, you haven’t pranked me.” Jade’s smirk grew wider.

                “That’s what you think.” She said. Tori gulped, then turned around and dragged Jade further down the hall.

                “Fine. But you have to stay here.” Jade rolled her eyes in frustration.

                “Why?”

                “Because it’s Valentine’s Day, and you’re my girlfriend. It’s against the law for couples to be apart on Valentine’s Day for any reason besides work.”

                “This sounds like it was written by the same people who made it a law that all musicals not directed by Tim Burton had to have one feel good song in them.” Tori shrugged, and began opening her locker.

                “It might have been.” She let out a gasp, and Jade smiled as Tori withdrew a bouquet of red roses with a black one in the center.

                “Aw, you do have a soft spot for Valentine’s Day, admit it.” Tori said, sniffing the flowers.

                “No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to act on Valentine’s Day.” Jade said, smiling.

                “Whatever you say Jade, whatever you say.” Tori said, grabbing Jade’s hand and dragging her off to their first class.

_Four hours later_

                “What the hell?” Jade yelled, staring down at her chicken sandwich. She’d removed the top bun so she could put barbeque sauce on it, only to discover that the chicken patty had been cut in the shape of a heart.

                “Okay, I’ve got to admit, that’s a little cheesy even for me.” Tori said with a frown, staring at the patty.

                “It’s so cute!” Cat said, laughing at her own hamburger.

                “Of course, you realize that you’re eating somebody’s heart.” Jade told her, smirking. Cat gasped in horror and pushed the plate away from her. “Actually, if I bite into this and ketchup spurts from it, I’ll be extremely impressed.” Jade said thoughtfully before taking a bite of her sandwich. She frowned. “Nothing.”

                “Do you have to try and make everything dark?” Tori demanded, rolling her eyes and poking Jade in the ribs.

                “Yeah, I’ve got to admit, I really don’t want to eat my hamburger now.” Andre said, pushing it away.

                “Me too.” Robbie said, frowning. Beck shrugged and took a bite of his pizza.

                “Oh come on, it’d be a great homage to the only good thing to come from Valentine’s Day.” Jade said, taking another bite.

                “And what’s that?” Tori asked, sounding slightly scared.

                “The Valentine’s Day Massacre.” Jade said with a smile. “A bunch of Al Capone’s thugs dressed up as police, gathered up a rival gangster’s men, lined them up against a wall, and mowed them down with Tommy Guns.” The others stared at her.

                “Okay, that put me off my appetite.” Beck said, putting the burrito down. Tori frowned down at her salad.

                “What does it say about me that I’m still willing to eat this?” She asked.

                “That I’ve started to rub off on you.” Jade said with a smile, leaning over and kissing Tori.

_Three hours later_

                “Come on Vega, open the door.” Jade said. Tori was just standing there in front of the front door.

                “No, I’m scared.” Tori said, turning around to glare at Jade.

                “Why would I rig a prank with the front door?” Jade demanded. “You’re not the only one who lives here, and I really don’t want to piss off your parents on accident.”

                “Oh. That makes sense I guess.” Tori admitted, pulling out her house key. Jade smirked.

                “Use your thoughts Vega. Use your thoughts.” Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade, unlocking the door as she did so. As a result, she didn’t see the bucket until after it dumped its load of pink lemonade all over her. Tori gasped, and then turned around to glare at Jade, who was grinning.

                “I thought you said you didn’t prank the front door?” She demanded.

                “I didn’t say that.” Jade said. “I just pointed out that it’d be stupid to prank the front door. Unless of course, I did it in such a way that everybody, including Trina, would notice and so know to avoid it.” Tori glared at her, then tackled her. “What are you doing?” Jade demanded, trying to get out of the tackle/ hug.

                “If I’m getting coated in lemonade, then so are you.” Tori growled, hugging Jade tightly.

                “Okay, I think you got me.” Jade said after almost a minute of this. Tori nodded and let go.

                “I call dibs on taking a shower first!” She said running up the stairs.

                “We could just take one together.” Jade said with a smirk, following her.

                “Perv.” Tori said, rolling her eyes. Jade laughed and headed into her room to change first. A minute later, Tori stuck her head into Jade’s room. “I never said no. It is Valentine’s Day after all.” Jade smiled, grabbed a towel, and followed her into the bathroom.


	23. Wild Horses

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious

Wild Horses-Elizabeth Gillies

                Tori sighed and opened her locker. Jade was gone, and had been for the last few weeks. Apparently, Christopher Nolan knew what Hollywood Arts was, and occasionally called up Sikowitz if he needed a teenager for his movies, typically for minor roles or extras. This time though, he needed a voice actress for an animated movie he was making. So, he called up Sikowitz asking if he had a female student who could pull off being creepy, but also being kind. Naturally, the word creepy had made Sikowitz think of Jade, and he approached her for the role. Jade had heard the words “Christopher Nolan…Needs…Voice Actress…Creepy” and had immediately accepted. Tori was happy for her, and Jade did occasionally find time to come over, but Tori still missed her.

                “Hey Tori.” Tori turned around.

                “Hey Maria.” She said, smiling. Maria was her lab partner in science, and quite frankly, anybody who made jokes about Cat having weird hair needed to meet Maria. “What made you decide to dye your hair purple?” Maria shrugged.

                “I just wanted to.”

                “Okay then.” Tori said shrugging. Maria paused, and then visibly gathered up her courage.

                “Do you want to go see a movie and get some dinner?” She asked. Tori stared at her.

                “Um, I’m sorry, but I’m kind of dating Jade right now.” She said finally, doing her best to be nice. Maria frowned.

                “I thought you broke up with Jade? I mean, I haven’t seen you be with her for like, three weeks at least.”

                “What? No, no, she’s just been working on the movie she’s in.” Tori said quickly, shutting her locker. Maria raised an eyebrow.

                “A movie? She’s been working on a movie for three weeks?” Tori nodded.

                “Uh-huh. She’s voicing one of the main characters in a Christopher Nolan movie.” Maria blinked.

                “You know, if you don’t want to go out with me, you could just say so.” She said. “You don’t have to come up with some dumb lie.”

                “I’m not lying!” Tori protested.

                “Oh, please.” Maria scoffed. “Hollywood Arts students only get roles as extras until we graduate. It’s like an unwritten law or something.” Tori shook her head vigorously.

                “No, I’m serious! Christopher Nolan needed somebody to do a creepy teenage girl, but since the only actress right now who can pull off scary is Helena Bonham Carter, he needed a new talent, so he called up Sikowitz, and Sikowitz recommend Jade!” Maria stared at her for a moment.

                “Oh my gosh, you actually believe that.” She said, shocked.

                “Yeah, so what if she does?” Someone growled from behind her. Both girls whirled around to see Jade standing there.

                “Jade!” Tori squealed, giving Jade a running hug tackle. Jade smiled and hugged her, then glared at Maria.

                “I think it’s pretty clear that we’re still together.” She growled.

                “Only because you’ve been lying to her.” Maria said angrily, folding her arms.

                “Why are you here?” Tori asked, trying to defuse the situation. “I thought you were still recording.”

                “Tom Hardy got sick.” Jade said, running a hand through Tori’s hair. “Since all of my scenes for today were with him, they gave me the day off.”

                “Really?” Maria scoffed. “Tom Hardy got sick? That’s your excuse? If you’re going to make up a lie, at least make it believable.” Jade glared at her again.

                “What the hell is your problem?” Jade demanded.

                “My problem is that you’re clearly cheating on Tori, and you’re not even trying to hide it!” Maria snapped. Jade glared at her for a moment, the removed her hand from Tori’s waist and pulled out her PearPhone, quickly typing something. Once she was satisfied, she held it out to Maria. “What’s this?” Maria asked, hesitantly taking the phone.

                “The IMDB page for the movie I’m going to be in.” Jade said simply. Maria scanned it.

                “Oh.” She said softly, handing the phone back to Jade and looking down at the ground.

                “Yeah, oh.” Jade said, pocketing the phone. She gently pried Tori off of her, and then walked forward until she was standing in front of Maria. “Look, I’m going to give you a onetime pass, because you actually seemed to be worried about Tori, and you weren’t a pervert.” Jade said. “But if I ever catch you flirting with my girlfriend or sabotaging our relationship, I will do such horrible things to you that you’ll wish you were the slutty girl in a Slasher movie. Have I made myself clear?” Maria nodded, and walked away, still looking at the ground.

                “I’m surprised you were so nice to her.” Tori said, wrapping her arms around Jade. Jade shrugged.

                “She seemed to genuinely think that I was cheating on you. I have a difficult time getting mad at someone who cares about you.” Tori smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

                “You’re becoming a real softy. I think _I’m_ starting to rub off on _you_.” Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Yeah, keep telling yourself that Vega.” She said, smiling and leading Tori out the front door. Tori smiled and leaned against her. They walked in silence for a while, and then Tori looked up at Jade.

                “Is something wrong?” She asked, worried about the frown on Jade’s face.

                “You…you didn’t really think I was just making up a lie, did you? Jade asked nervously.

                “Of course not!” Tori said, rolling her eyes. “I think we’ve reached the point in our relationship where we can trust each other. Besides, if you were cheating on me, you’d have come up with a much better lie than that.”

                “What do you mean?” Jade asked as they climbed into her car.

                “Well, Maria had a point. That would be a pretty dumb lie. I mean, it’d be really hard to believe that you were in a Christopher Nolan movie with Tom Hardy.” Jade grinned.

                “I’d make you believe it.” She said, smirking.

                “No you couldn’t.” Tori said confidently. “I’m not nearly that gullible.” Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Oh really?” She asked. “What about that time when you believed me when I told you that Saw 3 was the last movie in the franchise and it ended on a happy note?”

                “That doesn’t count!” Tori protested. “I was just being hopeful and I didn’t think you’d be mean enough to lie to me about that. Besides, you’ve been just as gullible!”

                “Yeah right.” Jade scoffed.

                “Really? So you’re saying that I dreamed when you believed me when I told you that Pinkie Pie died at the end of Season 2?” Jade scowled. Tori had tricked her into watching the entirety of Season 2 with this lie.

                “Everybody always talks about how adult that series is! It’s entirely plausible that they’d kill off a main character! Besides, you’re supposed to be the goody two shoes in this relationship.”

                “Karma.” Tori said, smiling. “Karma, karma, karma.” Jade just rolled her eyes.

                “I do love you.” She said quietly. Tori smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

                “I know. Stop worrying, I never once thought that you were cheating on me.” She said reassuringly.


	24. Xanadu

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious. Also, I’m starting to wonder if the disclaimer is really necessary at this point. I mean, c’mon, this is chapter 24. I think we all know I don’t own Victorious.

Xanadu-Olivia Newton John

                Tori wrinkled her nose. “Uh, Jade, do you think you have enough sunscreen on?” She asked, smiling. Jade glared at her.

                “Look Vega, I have two skin tones-marshmallow, and lobster. You’re the one who wanted to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. If you didn’t want to deal with the smell of me coating myself in sunscreen, we could have gone on that Alaskan cruise.”

                “An Alaskan cruise wouldn’t have been nearly as romantic! There’d be other people there. We’ve got a private beach house here.” Tori protested. Jade rolled her eyes.

                “Whatever. What do you want to do now?”

                “Let’s go swimming!” Tori said, smiling.

                “Ew, gross.” Jade said, shuddering. “You can if you want to, I’ll just sit on the beach and read or something.”

                “Why don’t you want to go swimming?” Tori asked, frowning.

                “Everything that lives in the ocean poops in there. It’s basically the world’s biggest toilet.” Jade told her.

                “Okay, yeah, now that you say it, it does seem pretty gross.” Tori admitted, thinking. She brightened. “Hey, I know! We could use the Jacuzzi!” Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “You want to get in the Jacuzzi, in the middle of the summer, in the middle of the afternoon, in Hawaii?” She asked. Tori nodded.

                “Yes.” Jade stared at her for a moment.

                “Alright, fine. Just let me go get in my swimsuit.” She said, sighing. Tori grinned.

                “Yay! I’ll go turn on the Jacuzzi!” She said, clapping.

                “Did I miss something?” Jade asked. “I feel like you’ve been replaced with Cat.”

                “We’re in Hawaii! Tori said excitedly. “I’ve never been to Hawaii before! Plus, we’re in Hawaii on our honeymoon! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to be able to say that I was on my honeymoon with you?”

                “You’d have been able to say it a lot sooner if you hadn’t been so stupid about it.” Jade said, smirking. Tori sighed.

                “Are we really going to have this conversation again?” She demanded. “I was being silly, I get it. Can we please move on?”

                “Jeez, I was just teasing you.” Jade said softly. “Relax.” Tori smiled.

                “I’ll relax when you’re in the Jacuzzi with me wearing nothing but a bikini.”

                “Just for that, I’m going to wear the one piece swimsuit I brought, pervert.” Jade said, laughing.

                “You can’t.” Tori told her with a grin. “I made sure to take it out of your suitcase.” Jade stared at her, open mouthed.

                “Okay, you don’t have any room to ever call me a pervert again.” She said finally. Tori laughed.

                “I’m okay with that.” She said, walking outside. Jade rolled her eyes, and went to their bedroom to change.

_Six hours later_

                “We really should have left Scissors at Cat’s house instead of just having her come over to feed him and check the litter box twice a day.” Tori said thoughtfully as they laid together in bed.

                “Really?” Jade said, rolling over to glare at Tori. “We’re on our honeymoon, in bed together, and all you can think about is the fact that our cat is deeply confused right now.”

                “Well, yeah.” Tori said, confused. “He’s probably scratching up the couch right now.” Jade glanced at the clock.

                “It’s midnight. I’m pretty sure he’s just sleeping.” She told Tori, rolling her eyes.

                “Well I’m sorry, but the little guy depends on us!” Tori said. Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Are you saying you feel guilty for going on our honeymoon? Do you want to go home tomorrow?” Tori felt a surge of guilt when she realized that Jade wasn’t being sarcastic. She really was willing to go home tomorrow if Tori wanted to.

                “Of course not.” Tori said, climbing on top of Jade and running her hands through her hair. “I was just being a worrywart.” She kissed Jade on the forehead.

                “Good, because I already paid to rent the hang glider for tomorrow.” Jade said, smiling. Tori laughed, then frowned and got off of her when Jade’s expression didn’t change.

                “You didn’t.” Jade smiled, and Tori groaned. “Jade, you know I’m scared of heights!”

                “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Jade said, smiling. “That’s why I only got one, so we could share.”

                “Yeah, but the wind could still knock us into a cliff, or the ocean, or something.” Tori said, sounding scared. Jade laughed.

                “Don’t worry. The weather knows better than to mess with me.” Jade said, wrapping her arms around Tori and spooning her. “I’d beat the wind up and make it wear a gimp suit if it tried anything.”

                “I don’t have any idea how that’d work, but I don’t care.” Tori said, smiling. “I’ll take it.” Jade kissed the top of her head.

                “Goodnight Mrs. West.” She whispered. “I love you.”

                “I love you too Mrs. West.” Tori said, closing her eyes.


	25. You Don't Know Me

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

You Don’t Know Me-Elizabeth Gillies

                Jade scowled and threw a dart at the Bieber board. The Bieber board was a dart board covered in pictures of Justin Bieber that Jade threw darts at whenever she was stressed. She went through a lot of pictures. In this case, she was mad because of her date with Tori. It had gone fine. Great really. But that was the problem. But her mind had started to wander during Saw 5, and she had started comparing herself to Tori. Specifically, she’d started to think about all the ways Tori was…good. How kind she was, how patient, how caring. And then Jade had started to think about herself.

                The results of this introspection was that, after dropping Tori off at her house, Jade had resolved to never mess around with Tori again. Tori was the closest thing to a perfect person she’d ever met, and Jade was not going to ruin her. Tori clearly deserved better than rude, dark, bitchy Jade West.

                Jade was about to throw another dart, when her phone started ringing. Jade grabbed it, and hit ignore without even checking who was calling. She knew it was Tori. Ever since that night, the youngest Vega had been calling and texting Jade constantly. The fact that Jade had been ditching all of her classes with Tori for the past three days didn’t help matters. Jade huffed in frustration and got off of her bed. She took down the Bieber board, replacing it with her Miley Cyrus board. She’d passed the point of mild irritation and had reached full out hate. “Damn you Vega.” Jade muttered, throwing a dart right at Miley’s eye.

_One hour later_

                Jade was lying on her bed trying to sleep when the door to her room burst open. Jade sat up, scissors in hand. “What do you think you’re…Oh. Hi Vega.” Tori stood there, arms folded, glaring at Jade, not saying a word. Jade looked awkwardly around the room. “How are you?”

                “How the fuck do you think I’m feeling?” Jade’s eyes widened in shock. Somehow, she’d never imagined Tori swearing. Quite frankly, she hadn’t been sure that Tori knew what swear words were. “You kiss me, you make me think that you love me, and then you shut me out of your life and refuse to acknowledge that I even exist!” Tori continued, walking towards Jade as she spoke. Jade curled up into a ball in the corner, as far away from Tori as she could get. “And I want to know why.”

                “It’s just…It’s just” Jade was floundering, and she didn’t like it. “You’re so perfect, and I don’t feel like I can match up to that. I don’t want to drag you down.” Tori stared at her.

                “Oh come on, really?” She demanded. Tori leaned across the bed, grabbing Jade by the shoulders. “Say it with me. Tori is not perfect. She get jealous, she gets angry, she makes mistakes, and sometimes she even pranks people.”

                “Bullcrap.” Jade said softly.

                “Excuse me?” Tori asked incredulously.

                “You pranked people? I call bullcrap.” Jade said, looking up and smiling slightly.

                “I’ve pranked people!” Tori protested.

                “Name one time.” Jade said, her smile turning into a smirk. Tori thought for a moment.

                “Yesterday I put a bunch of water balloons in your locker.” She said triumphantly.

                “I didn’t go to my locker yesterday.” Jade pointed out.

                “I know.” Tori admitted. Then she shook her head, getting back on topic. “Look, say it.”

                “Tori is not perfect. She gets jealous, she gets angry, she makes mistakes, and she tries and fails to prank people.” Jade said, using the voice reserved for mocking Tori.

                “That’s not what I meant.” Tori said. “But I suppose that, so long as you know how stupid you’ve been lately, I can accept it.”

                “You’re being too nice and forgiving.” Jade said warily.

                “Well, there might be a few things I want in return.” Tori admitted.

                “Like what?” Jade asked.

                “Well, tomorrow, you’re going to watch the entirety of My Little Pony season 1, and then you’re going to take me to dinner and movie.” Tori said, crawling onto the bed.

                “That’s fair.” Jade admitted.

                “And right now, we’re going to cuddle.” Tori said, wrapping her arms around Jade. Jade smiled and leaned against Tori.

                “Okay.”

_Twenty minutes later_

                “What’s this?” Tori asked, taking a pile of paper off of the nightstand. Jade blushed.

                “I wasn’t exactly happy with what I was doing, and I may have gone through an angry phase.” Tori frowned.

                “Are these plans for a Dalek?” She asked, looking at Jade in confusion. Jade blushed.

                “I was pissed, okay?”

                “So you were going to make yourself a Dalek?” Tori asked, trying not to laugh.

                “No, I’m not that stupid.” Jade said defensively. Tori smiled.

                “Well…You did plan on breaking up with me simply because you thought I was perfect.”  She pointed out.

                “Whatever.” Jade said, brushing it aside. “Anyways, no, I was going to turn myself into a Dalek.” Tori stared at her for a minute, then leaned in, examining Jade. “What?” Jade demanded, leaning away. Tori reached out and pinched Jade’s cheeks, pulling them out. “What are you doing?” Jade growled, her voice distorted by what Tori was doing to her cheeks.

                “Checking to make sure you’re still human.” Tori said, frowning. “I don’t want to find out that I’m cuddling with a robot.” Jade pulled her hands off of her.

                “Stop that.” She growled, glaring at Tori.

                “No, you make some really funny faces.” Tori said, trying to grab Jade’s cheeks.

                “Stop it!” Jade yelled, pushing her hands away.

                “You’re no fun.” Tori pouted, cuddling against Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tori. “Never try and break up with me again.” Tori whispered in Jade’s ear.

                “I won’t.” Jade promised, kissing her gently on the forehead.


	26. Zero

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious.

Zero-Smashing Pumpkins

                Jade sat up in bed, and stretched, yawning. “Ow.” Tori protested, rubbing her head where Jade had hit her.

                “Oh, quit whining.” Jade said with a grin, getting off the bed.

                “You do that almost every day!” Tori protested, glaring at her wife. Jade shrugged.

                “Well than, maybe you should start changing position when you wake up.” She told Tori, kissing her on the cheek.

                “I tried that!” Tori protested. “You just threw your slipper at me!”

                “Can you really blame me for wanting to start my day on a happy note?” Jade asked, walking into the closet.

                “I can when it leads to me being in pain!” Tori yelled, following her into the closet.

                “Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Jade said with a smile. “It was just a slipper.”

                “One of these days you’re going to give me a black eye or a broken nose.” Tori complained.

                “Giving you a black eye with a slipper? That actually sounds pretty awesome.” Jade said thoughtfully. “Challenge accepted.”

                “That wasn’t a challenge!” Tori protested. “And I was talking about hitting me with your hands, not a slipper, and you know it.”

                “Whatever.” Jade said, walking away.

                “Where are you going?” Tori asked, following her.

                “I’m going to go make breakfast.” Jade said, looking over her shoulder.

                “I can make it for you.” Tori started to say.

                “I got it.” Jade said smiling.

                “But…” Tori started to say, frowning.

                “I’ve got this, relax.” Jade said.

                “The doctor said you should relax.” Tori reminded her. Jade turned around and glared at her, crossing her arms over her slightly swollen stomach.

                “Vega, I’m only three months along.” She said, exasperated. “I can make breakfast.” Tori sighed. Jade could be incredibly stubborn sometimes, especially when Tori got protective over her being pregnant.

_Seven hours later_

                “What do you think we should name the baby?” Tori asked, frowning and staring at the lyrics of her new song. Jade stared at her, looking up from the script she was working on. Warner Bros. had finally agreed to produce her Sleepaway Camp reboot, so long as she reworked the script a little.

                “Tori, we don’t even know what gender the baby is going to be. How can we name it if we don’t know what it’s going to be?”

                “We can still come up with names.” Tori said, looking up at her.

                “Okay, fine. If it’s a boy, we’ll call it Jason; if it’s a girl we’ll call it Angela.” Jade said, turning back to her script.

                “We are not naming our baby after a Slasher villain!” Tori told her.

                “Okay, Michael and May.” Jade said, turning around so that Tori couldn’t see her smile.

                “As in the killers from Halloween and May? Nice try.” Tori said, smiling slightly.

                “Dang it.” Jade said, rolling her eyes. “You caught me in my evil plan.”

                “Look, can you please take this seriously?” Tori asked, frowning.

                “Okay, fine. What do you think we should call it?”

                “How about Matt if it’s a boy, and Dorothy if it’s a girl?” Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Dorothy? Why that name?” She asked. Tori blushed.

                “Because it’d be weird to name a girl Ace.” She said quietly, looking down.

                “Wow Tori, when you join a fandom, you go all out, don’t you?” Jade laughed.

                “I like Ace.” Tori said blushing.

                “So I can’t name the kid for a Slasher villain, but you can name the kid for a Dr. Who character?” Jade demanded. “Talk about a double standard.”

                “No, a double standard would be if I wanted to name our kid after a My Little Pony character.” Tori said, rolling her eyes. “Matt and Dorothy actually sound like normal names.”

                “So does Michael and May!” Jade protested.

                “Yeah, but any horror fan who knows you is immediately going to know that you named them for the Slasher Villains.” Tori pointed out. “With mine, at least most people probably won’t figure it out.”

                “Well, okay, fine.” Jade said. “I’ll admit, the names aren’t bad.”

                “Gee, thanks.” Tori said, rolling her eyes.

                “The names are brilliant! Totally original with nothing borrowed from anything else!” Jade said sarcastically, walking over and hugging Tori. Tori rolled her eyes, then pulled away from Jade.

                “I think the baby just kicked me.” She said, frowning at Jade’s stomach. Jade grinned and put her hands on her stomach.

                “Aw, that’s my baby.” She said happily.

                “Yeah, it’s definitely a West.” Tori said, giving Jade’s stomach a mock glare.

                “Well, that means it’ll be able to wrap you around its little finger.” Jade said with a laugh, returning to her script.

                “Excuse me?” Tori said. “You cannot wrap me around your little finger.” Jade raised an eyebrow.

                “Oh really? You’re saying that you would have been willing to play a victim in the Hack/Slash movie without my persuasion?” She said, grinning.

                “That’s not fair! I wouldn’t have known about the movie if you hadn’t been around!” Tori said in protest.

                “Whatever you say.” Jade said, laughing.

_Six hours later_

                “Sorry.” Tori said, as Jade climbed back into the bed.

                “Me getting sick isn’t your fault.” Jade said with a chuckle.

                “Yeah, but this kind of was my idea.” Tori said, still feeling a little guilty.

                “Oh yes, because you totally forced me to get knocked up. It’s all your fault. It was totally against my will.” Jade said, utterly deadpan. Tori laughed and punched her in the shoulder.

                “Alright, I get it. I’m being silly.” She said, smiling at Jade.

                “That’s right, you are silly. But I forgive you.” Jade said, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
